Erinbubble92's Tailsddin
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Tails was just a streetrat but when he finds a magic chaos emerald, he plans to win Princess Erinbubble92's heart with the help of three genies named Danny Phantom, Blossom, and Goofy. But what happens when Evil Sonic makes his move?
1. The Cast

**Erinbubble92's Tailsadin**

**The Cast**

Aladdin... Tails (Sonic X)

Jafar... Evil Sonic (Wormtail's OC)

Jasmine... Erinbubble92 (me)

Genie... Danny Fenten/ Phantom (Danny Phantom), Goofy (Disney), and Blossom (PowerPuff Girls)

Abu... Timon & Pumbaa (Lion King)

Iago... Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents)

Sultan... Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers)

Razoul, the Captain of the Guards... Shadow (Sonic X)

The rest of the Guards... Babylon Rouges (Sonic Riders), Rouge the Bat (Sonic X), Ed, Edd, Eddy (Ed, Edd, and Eddy), Mr. X, Mrs. X, Tuesday X, and Truman X (The X's), Kronk (Emperor's New Groove), Ember, Skulker, and Box Ghost (Danny Phantom)

Carpet... Extreme Gear (Sonic Riders)

The Story Teller... Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly Odd Parents)

Rajah... Kiara (Lion King)

Snooty Prince... Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)

The Commo Thief... Gizmo (Teen Titans)

* * *

**(A/N) I know I already done this but I'm remaking my Aladdin parody. With different and the same characters.)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Story begins**

Two creatures called Cosmo and Wanda, who Cosmo has green hair and green eyes, wears a white tuxedo, black pants and shoes, and Wanda has pink hair and pink eyes, wears yellow shirt, black pants and shoes, rode on a unicorn (**from American Dragon: Jake Long**) across a dessert. Cosmo and Wanda then began to sing.

Wanda: **_Oh, I come from a land_**

_**From a faraway place**_

Cosmo: **_Where the caravan unicorns roam_**

_**Where it's flat and immense **_

_**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!**_

Wanda: **_When the wind's at your back_**

_**And the sun's from the west**_

Cosmo: **_And the sand in the glass is right_**

Cosmo and Wanda: **_Come on down_**

_**Stop on by**_

_**Hop a carpet and fly**_

_**To another Tooncitian night!**_

_**Tooncitian nights!**_

_**Like Tooncitian days!**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than not**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Tooncitian nights**_

'**_Neath Tooncitian moons_**

_**A fool of his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out here on the dunes**_

Then Cosmo and Wanda then dismounted the unicorn and they looks at us.

"Ah! Salaam and good evening to you, worthy friends!" Wanda greeted. "Come closer".

Then, the camera got closer. It got too close as it got literally into Lazlo's face.

"Not that close" Wanda said. Then the camera got on the right distance.

"There. Welcome to Tooniba. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the Babylon Gardens, on sale today, come on down!" As Cosmo said this, he got a stand out with a few items.

"Heh, Heh, look at this! Yes!" Wanda said as she got a contraption out with Cosmo, "Combination hookah and Coffee makes--also makes julienne fries".

"It will not break!" Wanda continued as he tapped it on the counter, "Will not-". The contraption fell apart. "It broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!"

Wanda then pulled out a Tupperware; "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Elepant Graveyard Tupperware. Listen".

She pried the Tupperware open a bit, she hit Cosmo and he got it so he blew a raspberry.

"Ah, still good" Wanda said.

Then, the camera goes left again, but Cosmo and Wanda stops it. "Wait! Don't do! I can see that it's something exceptionally rare that you want. Well, I believe you would be most rewarded with... this."

Then, Wanda gave Cosmo a get it out signal. He then pulled out what looked like a golden gem with a string from Cosmo's shirt and showed it at us, but the camera goes left.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance, everyone. Like they say, it isn't what's on the outside that counts, but what's on the inside." Wanda said. But the camera goes left again, but Wanda and Cosmo stops it.

"This is no ordinary gem. It's a magic Chaos Emerald!" Wanda exclaimed, and took the emerald from Cosmo and she explained, "It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A boy was more than what he seemed. A diamonded in the rough"." He said.

Then, the camera goes close to Cosmo and Wanda, but not as close as it gone last time. "So you would like to hear the tale?" asked Cosmo with he and Wanda smirked. Wanda then takes some sand out of her wand into her's and Cosmo palm and throws the sand into the sky, seemingly forming stars.

Cosmo and Wanda then began together "It begins on a dark night, where a dark hedgehog waits, with a dark purpose…"

* * *

It was a nightmare in a dessert. A dark blue hedgehog was waiting by a black horse. He had a emerald green eyes. He wore black leather jacket with blue flames on the arms, a black shirt, black sunglasses, black jeans with flames on the bottom and a black belt with a silver buckle, and black/blue shoes. He was getting impatient.

Next to him was a little boy, who has brown hair, blue eyes, and a buck tooth. He wore a pink hat, pink shirt with a blue star in the middle, a green unaipped short sleeved jacket with pink pockets, black cuprise, a pink belt with a golden star buckle, blue boots, black gloves with golden star cufflinks on his wrists, and a white cape with a pink star clip. He was Timmy Turner.

Then, another person was walking up to them with his mechincal spider legs. He was an a blad headed boy who had his eyes cover with his green goggles. He wore a green suit and a mechincal. His name was Gizmo. He then got down as his mechincal legs disappear.

"About time, ya see! You're late, dude." The dark blue hedgehog said.

"A thousand apologies, Evil Sonic" Gizmo said.

"You have it then?" Evil Sonic asked.

"I had to dissect a few crudy barh-brains, but I got it" Gizmo smirked, getting half of a purple medallion out of the pocket of his suit.

Evil Sonic reached out his arm for it, but Gizmo snatched it back.

"Oh, no you don't. The Treasure" Gizmo snarled.

"Gimme that!" Timmy snapped, as he snatch it from Gizmo's hand.

"Yowch!" Gizmo yelled, and he let go of the half of the medallion to hold his injured hand.

Timmy took the half of the medallion and handed it to Evil Sonic.

"Trust me, my short, genuis friend, you'll get what you deserve soon enough." Evil Sonic said.

He then took out the second half of the medallion and put the two halves together, and then, the medallion flew from his hands off into the dessert.

"Quick! Follow that trail!" Evil Sonic shouted, as they got into their horses.

Evil Sonic with Timmy and Gizmo rode their horse star ship, following the glowing speck of light, until it reached a large dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. But then, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant Lion's head (similar to Scar's head) with the glowing points serving as the eyes. The horses knock the trio off because they got scared.

"Finally, after all these years of searching" Evil Sonic said **"THE CAVE OF WONDERS!"**

"Coo-ool!" Timmy said, looking into the cave.

"Sweet, mother of crud!" Gizmo exclaimed.

Evil Sonic turned towards Gizmo and held him by the collar.

"Now, remember our deal" Evil Sonic explained, "Bring the Chaos Emerald to me. The rest of the treasure is yours, but that emerald is mine".

He then let go of Gizmo, who then turned towards the cave and chuckled fiendishly as he walked towards the cave.

Timmy then whispered to Evil Sonic, "Geez! Where did you find this doofus?". Evil Sonic shhed him.

They turned back towards Gizmo, who was about to enter, but he was blown away by the cave's roar. Literally.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave demanded.

"It is I, GIZMO!" Gizmo exclaimed. "Genuis memeber of The Hive Five!"

"Know this. Only one may enter. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough" The cave explained.

Gizmo turned towards Evil Sonic and shrugged.

"What're you waiting for, go on!" Evil Sonic said impatiently.

Gizmo nodded and hesitated, and he then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted one foot down, and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Relieved, Gizmo began his trek again. Then, another roar came. Gizmo screamed like a little girl and turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough" the voice of the cave echoed into the night.

Evil Sonic and Timmy dusted themselves off, and Timmy was really ticked off.

"I can't believe it!" Timmy shouted in an aggravated mood, "I just don't believe it! We're never going to get our hands on that stupid gem! Just forget it!"

He then pulled some hair off from his own head as he continued "Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm shedding!"

Timmy then handed the two halves of the purple medallion to Evil Sonic, who said "Be patient, Timmy, PATIENT. Gizmo wasn't that worthy anyway".

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Timmy yelled, being extremely sarcastic, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from not being surprised! This a really big prob-"

He got cut off when Evil Sonic put his hand over Timmy's mouth and then said, "Yes. Only one may enter. I must find these so called… diamond in the rough…"


	3. Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead

**Chapter 2**

**One jump ahead**

Meanwhile, inthe high-tech city of Tooniba, it was daytime, and on the roof of a building, a little fox who had orange-yellow fur with white muzzle and chest and has two tails ran to the edge of the roof. He had a white gloves and red and white sneakers. It was none other than Miles Porwer a.k.a. Tails, but he was referred to as a Street Rat by almost everyone except his friends. When Tails stopped, he almost dropped the loaf of bread he was carrying, but caught it.

"Stop right there, thief!" A voice yelled, and Tails looked behind himself as he said to himself "Uh-Oh!"

The source of the voice came from a black hedgehog. This was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, Captain of the Guard. With him were fourteen other palace guards that were dressed in the different uniforms. They are the Babylon Rouges, Jet, Wave and Storm, The X's, Mr. X, Mrs. X, Tuesday X, and Truman X, three ghosts Ember, Skulker, and Box Ghost, Kronk, Rouge, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, you Street Rat!" Shadow yelled angrily, pulling out his sword.

Tails looked down over the edge, and at the loaf of bread that he held.

"All this for a loath of bread?" he asked sarcastically. He shrugged and then said "Oh, well".

He jumped off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he descended. Finally, he was nearing the end of the rope, at the window, when a woman named Maddie Fenten yelled out, reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Tails slammed flat into the shutters and fell to the street. Luckily, his fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and looked down at the bread that he caught when…

"There he is, Shadow!" Mr. X yelled from the top of the building as he, Shadow and the rest of the guards looked down.

"You won't get away so easy!" Storm yelled.

"You really think_ that _was easy?" Tails asked ironically as he smiled.

He then heard a few voices laughing, and Tails looked right and saw Kuki, Abby, and Lizzie.

Tails smiled sheepishly, but looked left when he heard Shadow say "You lot, over that way, and Rouge, Jet, Storm, Wave, follow me. We'll find him".

Tails then wrapped the sheet around himself as he went over to Kuki, Abby, and Lizzie, and greeted "Morning, ladies.".

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Tails?" Abby asked.

"Ha, ha, Trouble?" Tails laughed, "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught".

He didn't pay attention to the other two who had the 'Uh-Oh' looks on their faces when they saw Shadow behind Tails, and ran off.

Shadow then grabbed Tails by his fur and pulled him up to his face. Tails's disguise then fell off.

"Gotcha!" Shadow smirked.

"I'm in trouble!" Tails squeaked.

"And this time-" Shadow began, but got his sentence cut short when a sheet was pulled over his head, dropping Tails, but luckily, Tails landed on his feet.

The things that pulled the sheet over Shadow's head and tied it up jumped off of Shadow's back and landed in front of Tails. The first figure was a small light-brown meerkat on top of a brownish warthog. These animals's names were Timon and Pumbaa.

"Perfect timing, Timon and Pumbaa! As usual" Tails smiled.

"Thanks." Timon smiled, but his smile turned into a grim look as he saw Shadow rip the sheet off his head.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Tails exclaimed as he picked up Timon and ran off with Pumbaa.

The other guards came up to Shadow as he yelled "Get them!" The Palace guards chased after Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa.

Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa bumped into Kronk as Tails began to sing and Kronk swung his sword at the three.

Tails:**_ Gotta keep… one jump ahead of the breadline_**

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

(Timon and Pumbaa blew a raspberry at Kronk as Tails pulled the guard's pants down. Kronk then yelped and swung his sword at Timon and Pumbaa, who dodged the attack, causing the barrel of fish to break).

_**I steal only what I can afford**_

"That's everything!" Tails said as he, Timon and Pumbaa ran off again, and Kronk followed them, not before he pulled a fish over his lower body, using it as pants.

_**One jump ahead of the lawmen**_

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**_

Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa scampered up a pile of barrels, and then kicked/charge a barrel down on top of Eddy, which sent him flying into all the other guards. Tails climbed onto a platform.

Mr. X, Mrs. X, Tuesday X, Truman X, Ed, Edd, and Eddy:**_ Riffraff!_**

Shadow: **_Street Rat!_**

Rouge the Bat, Ember, Skulker, and Box Ghost: **_Scoundrel!_**

Kronk, Jet, Wave and Storm: **_Take that!_**

(They blasted their Plasma cannons up at Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa)

Tails:**_ Just a little snack, guys_**

(The Guards then shook the platform back and for trying to knock Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa off).

Guards: **_Rip him open, take it back guys!_**

Tails: **_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_**

(Tails jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Timon's hands which he was hold by Pumbaa like an acrobat).

_**You're my only friends, Timon and Pumbaa**_

(The pair swung into a harem. There was Kimiko Tohomiko, Kim Possible and Trixie Tang).

"Who?" the girls asked and they sang.

Kimiko, Kim and Trixie:**_ Oh, it's sad, Tails's hit the bottom_**

_**He's become a one-man rise in crime**_

(Unknowing to anyone, Timon and Pumbaa stuffed a plate full of bugs in there mouth full like a chipmunk. Tails then bumped into Mrs. Possible).

Mrs. Possible: **_I'd blame parents, except for the fact he hasn't got any!_**

Tails: **G_otta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_**

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa then jumped out the window and landed outside.

Tails: **_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_**

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

(Outside, Fourarms was flexing his muscles to a crowd. The guards rushed past. Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa were behind Fourarms, matching his moves, until they made a mistake, and were discovered by Mr. X and Storm).

"There they are!" Mr. X and Storm shouted.

_**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**_

Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa ran off again, but this time, they ran through a horde off sheeps.

_**One jump ahead of the hitmen **_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**_

A chase sequence then happened, in which Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa, persued by Shadow and the rest of the guards, raced through a horde of sheeps, hurdled over a man sleeping on a bed of nails (Until Ed accidentally landed on the man). Then Timon and Pumbaa disguised himself with jewels until a shopkeeper named Clay discovered him).

Clay: **_Stop thief!_**

_**Vandal!**_

"Timon Berkowitz and Pumbaa Smith!" Tails scolded, picking Timon and Pumbaa up and running off. (**A/N: That's Timon and Pumbaa's last names**)

Yumi: **_Outrage! _**

_**Scandal!**_

Now, Tails was cornered by the guards (who were smirking maliciously) in front of a door.

Tails:**_ Let's not be too hasty_**

(The door opened and a pink hair Japanese rock star named Ami came out, and held Tails).

Ami: **_Still I think he's RATHER tasty!_**

(Tails then made the impression that he was about to vomit, and he tumbled away, then he put his arm around Edd, acting like they were all chums).

Tails: **_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_**

_**Otherwise, we'd get along!**_

"Okay!" Kronk and Ed said.

"WRONG!" the guards shouted.

They all then jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they realised Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa weren't there. The two were sneaking away in barrels.

"There they go! Get them, you idiots!" Shadow shouted, and Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa ran off once again.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hopped up and down, screaming in pain as they crossed the rocks. Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa then passed a giant, guy, who wore a black suit and has a purple dragon and a red tattoo. His name was Hun, who was shoving a big sword down his throat to entertain a crowd. Timon then went back, and took the sword directly from out of Hun's throat, making him gag a little.

"Hey!" Hun exclaimed, after gagging

Timon jumped on Pumbaa and then advanced slowly towards the guards with the sword.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" Timon snapped, brandishing the sword while the guards, especially Storm, Mr. X, Truman X, Box Ghost, and Edd and minus Shadow, coward in fear.

"He has a sword!" Storm, Mr. X, Truman X and Edd exclaimed in fear.

"Storm! Mr. and Truman X! Edd! you idiots! We've ALL got swords and weapons!" Shadow snapped as he and the other guards (Including Storm, Mr. X, Truman X, and Edd) got their swords and weapons out.

Timon and Pumbaa smiled stupidly, and set the sword down gently, then ran back towards Tails screaming, "TAAAAAAAIIIIILLLLSSSS!!"

Once again, Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa found themselves surrounded, with guards coming from left and right.

Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa then jumped up and climbed a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crashed into each other.

Tails: **_One jump ahead of the Hoof beats!_**

Jet, Wave, Storm, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Crowd: **_Vandal!_**

Tails: **_One hop ahead of the hump!_**

Shadow, Rouge and Crowd: **_Street rat!_**

Tails: **_One trick ahead of disaster!_**

The X's, Kronk, Emeber, Skulker, Box Ghost, and Crowd: **_Scoundrel!_**

Tails: **_They're quick--but I'm much faster!_**

The Guards and Crowd: **_Take that!_**

(The guards chased Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa up a staircase and into a room. Tails then grabbed a carpet).

Tails: **_Here goes, better throw my hand in_**

_**Wish me happy landin' **_

_**All I gotta do is jump!**_

The next thing Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa did was jump out of the window and sit on the carpet. The guards followed them out of the window, but they just fell out of the window (Storm, Mr. X, Truman X, Box Ghost, Kronk, Ed, Edd, and Eddy screaming like Goofy). Luckily, they landed into a vat of black liquid. Unfortunately, the guards landed into black liquid with the sign "Dr. Eggman's discount robot oil".

Meanwhile, Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa use the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. The three then high-fived each other as they landed safely on the ground.

"And now, my meerkat and warthog friend, we feast!" Tails smiled as he broke the bread in three and gave the first half of it to Timon and Pumbaa, who began to eat.

When Tails was about to take a bite from his half of bread, he looked over and saw a ten year old girl called Tootie and a called A.J. rummaging through the garbage for food. The two saw them, and then dropped what they found and tried to hide. Tails looked at them, then at the bread, then at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Uh-No!" Timon frowned when he looked Tails "We went through a lot to get this, and I'm not given it up!"

Timon then took a big bite out of his food, but Tails and Pumbaa got up and walked over to Tootie and Timmy. Timmy pulled Tootie back. Tails held his hand out with the half-loaf of bread in his hand.

"Here. Go on, take it" Tails said.

"You're really giving this to us?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah," Tails nodded.

"Besides, we've been in more difficult situations." Pumbaa said, handing his peice to Tootie.

"Thanks, mister." Tootie smiled.

The children then giggled with delight as Tails walked away, feeling proud of his generosity. Timon then swallowed his bite, and looked guilty. He swalked over to AJ and Tootie and offered his bread to them. In delight, AJ petted Timon on the head while Tootie hugged him, and Timon liked this. They were interrupted when they heard a fanfare.

"Huh?" Timon said.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa walked into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Timon got onto Tails's shoulder while Tails looked over the crowd and Pumbaa looked between the crowd. He then saw a teenaged boy that had a sinister smirk, yellow dragon eyes, and long black hair. He wore a black and golden armor. He was Chase Young, Prince of the Heylin Realm and Darkness. He was riding a horse.

"I suppose he is on his way to the palace." Omi assumed.

"Another suitor for the princess." Raimundo sighed, rolling his eyes.

When Tails looked back at the street, he then gasped when he saw Tootie running towards Chase Young's horse.

"Tootie, Wait!" AJ exclaimed, running after Tootie, but it was too late. Tootie startled Chase Young's horse.

"Out of my way, you mortal, slime infested brats!" Chase Young snapped, about to beat them with his wip that grew three times their original size.

Then, without warning, Tails came in, and grabbed Chase's whip with his hand.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Tails scolded, throwing the whip back at Chase Young.

"Oh!" Chase Young growled "I will teach you some manners!"

The royal jerk then jumped of his horse, and whacked Tails into a mud puddle with his hands. Tails then sat up in disgust. The crowd laughed at him. Timon and Pumbaa then helped him up, and Tails looked back at Chase Young with a smirk.

"Look at that, Timon and Pumbaa, It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Tails snapped while glaring at Chase Young.

"Oooooooohhh!" the crowd said.

Chase Young stopped, and turned to look back at Tails with a scowl.

"Ha! You are a worthless street rat" Chase Young told him as Tails's smirk faded "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only that rat, pig, and your fleas will mourn you.".

Tails was so angery. He then rushed towards Chase Young, but the palace doors slammed shut in Tails's face. He then looked up at the doors with a frown as Timon and Pumbaa walked up next to him.

"I'm not worthless." Tails said unhappily "And I _do not_ have fleas.".

Tails then sighed sadly "Come on, Timon and Pumbaa. Let's go home.".

"You're going to regret going in there, ya mook." Timon smirked as he looked back at the palace.

"Yeah, you're going to regret and that's Mister Pig." Pumbaa smirked too. Then, they caught up to Tails.

As the two walked home, the sun had set as Tails looked up at the starry sky. With a sigh, he began to sing.

Tails: **_Riffraff, street rat_**

_**I don't buy that**_

_**If only they would look closer **_

(Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa then came into a little room in a building with the view)

_**Would they see a poor guy? No siree**_

(Timon and Pumbaa then got into his little bed, and pulled the covers over himself).

_**They would find out, there is so much more to me**_

Tails then tucked Timon and Pumbaa in for the night. He then pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Timon and Pumbaa, things are going to change" Tails smiled, looking at the palace, "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all".


	4. Chapter 3: Erin’s Desire

**Chapter 3**

**Erin's Desire**

The next morning, at the palace of Tooniba, the back doors slammed open, and an angry Chase Young stormed into the room, grumbling "Well, I have never been so insulted in all my life!"

He then stormed past a humaniod orange bobcat with a red nose, black ears, a Tigger-like tail, and wears a lime green shirt woth a dark green line, a small blue cape, and a crown. He was the King of Tooniba, Bonkers D. Bobcat.

"King Chase Young, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Bonkers asked with concern.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Chase Young snapped, storming out of the room. Sonic spotted the hole in Chase Young's pants, revealing Chase Young's yellow boxers with the Heylin symbol on them.

Bonkers then groaned, and turned around to go into the courtyard, assuming that the incidence had something to do with his daughter, Erinbubble92.

When in the courtyard, he walked around, calling, "Erin! Erin!"

Bonkers then spotted an 16 year-old girl sitting on the edge of the fountain. She had long strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a pink tie, bluish-grey eyes with black glasses, and wears a pink turtle neck long sleeve dress with a bubble in the middle and has a blue sash, a tiara with amethyst gems, and clear blue dress shoes. This is Erinbubble92 the heroine princess and Bonkers' daughter.

With her is two girls and three Guardian Charas. The first girl had ginger hair pulled in two braids, brownish green eyes, and wears a long white gown, a silver/gold beaded necklace, and golden ruby tiara with the FHFIF's symbol on the front. This is Carly, Erin's sister-like friend.

The second was a girl with golden blonde hair held back by a white ribbon headband, bluish-green eyes, and wears a a red sleeveless dress with a lioness head in the middle, white tights, and black Mary Janes, she is named Alyssa, Erin's sister-like friend.

The first Guardian Charas has orange hair tied down in a ponytail, and her eyes are orange, and she wears light orange beret and a orange cresent hairclip, a orange long sleeve shirt under a dark orange vest, a orange skirt, white legwarmers, and dark orange slippers. This is Chika.

The second Guardian Charas has long golden blonde hair with gold sparkling ribbon and amber eyes, and wears a yellow flower hairclip, a golden sparkling shirt with a flower in the middle, a yellow petaled skirt with leggings, topaz gem necklace, and black Mary Janes. Her name is Kyoko.

The third Guardian Charas has short dark red hair in pigtails like Ichigo's/Zoey's, pink eyes, wearing a red peppermint hairclip, a red shirt, red bracelets, ruby jeans with a black karate belt, red and white striped knee high socks, and black ankle boots with pink laces. She's Amai.

"Erin!" Bonkers exclaimed, and walked towards her until a huge, female golden lioness came up and snarled at him. In her mouth was what looked like a yellow sheet with part of the Heylin symbol on it.

"Oh, confound it, Kiara!" Bonkers scolded, pulling the sheet out of Kiara's mouth, only to fall on his own back. He then looked at the little sheet in is hand, and realized that it was a piece of Chase Young's underwear. "So this is why King Chase Young stormed out".

"Oh, daddy. Kiara was just playing with him" Erin smiled to Bonkers, and then leaned over and said to Kiara in a cute tone, "Weren't you Kiara? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed King Chase Young. Right?"

She then giggled along with her friends, and she looked up to see Bonkers giving her an intent look. Erin then cleared her throat, and stood up.

"Erin, you must stop rejecting every suitor I summon." Bonkers said as he followed Erin over to a birdcage, "The law says you…"

"…must be married to a prince…" Erin, Carly, Alyssa, and Bonkers said together.

"…by your next birthday." Bonkers said.

"The law is wrong," Erin said.

"You only have three more days left." Sonic finished.

Carly open the cage, Alyssa got a bird out and gave it to Erin, as she said "Daddy, I hate being force into this. And if I do marry, I want to it be for love."

"Erin, it's not just by this law. You know I'm not going to be around forever. Well, I..." Bonkers said, took the bird from Erin.

Erin just scoff off with her friends as Bonkers but the bird back.

"I just want to make sure your taken care of. That's the idea for." Bonkers said.

She and her friends walked back over to the fountain as Erin continued; "Please! Try to understand! I've never been out on my own, or had any real friends.".

"Hey!" Kiara, Alyssa, Carly, and her guardians snapped, glaring angrily up at her.

"Well, except for you, Kiara and guys." Erin smiled as Kiara and her friends smiled back.

"I never been outside the palace walls." Erin finished.

"But Erin, You are a Princess." Bonkers said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, maybe I don't even WANT to be a Princess anymore!" Erin snapped, slapping at the water.

Bonkers then grunted in frustration, and began to storm back inside, until he looked back, and snapped, "Lord forbid that you have any kids!"

He then stormed back inside as Kiara, Alyssa, Carly, Chika, Kyoko, Amai and Erin watched him, and gave each other a confused look. Then, Erin thought for a minute, and ran back over to the birdcage, and opened it, freeing all the birds inside as Erin looked on with her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Bonkers paced back and forth past a model of Tooiba as he mumbled to himself, "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother, Miranda wasn't even that picky.".

He then walked over to is city model, and spun the sun/moon sphere until he saw a shadow, and stepped away in startle; only to see that it was Evil Sonic and Timmy (except Evil Sonic is wearing a robe under his outfit and held a black and blue staff that had a head of a Cobra on the top).

"Oh! Evil Sonic." Bonkers said, relaxed, "My most trusted visor."

Evil Sonic then bowed, "My job is to serve you, your majesty"

"It is suitor business. Erin refuses to choose a husband. I am at wit's-end" Bonkers explained.

"Yep, Wit's-end!" Timmy barked in agreement.

"Oh, ha, ha. Have a cookie little boy!" Bonkers smiled, getting a cookie out.

Timmy looked terrified. Then, Bonkers stuffed it into Timmy's mouth. Timmy grimaced as he tried to eat it. Evil Sonic and Bonkers laughed.

"You certainly have a way with dumb children." ES smiled.

"What was that you said?" Timmy asked angrily, though quietly while glaring at ES.

"Anyways, I'll be glad to help you with this thorn in your side." ES said to Bonkers.

"Well, if anyone can help, it's you." Bonkers said.

"Well, I might need the mystic blue diamond." ES pointed out.

"Uh, my ring?" Bonkers asked nervously, looking at the blue ring., "But it's been in my family for years.".

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor." ES said. He then held his Cobra staff to Bonkers's vision. The dim black incrusted eyes then started to glow pitch-blue, and Bonkers had a hypnotized look in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine.".

"Everything…will be…fine" Bonkers said, as if in a trance.

"The diamond." ES gestured.

"Here, Evil Sonic. Whatever you need will be fine." Bonkers said as he removed his ring and handed it to ES.

"Thanks very much, my liege." ES praised, "Now run along and play with your little toys.".

"Yes…that'll be…pretty good." ES smiled, although he was still hypnotised and he walked back over to his city model.

ES then left the room, as Timmy flew with him. When they were out of the room, Timmy spat out the remains of his cookie.

"I can't take it anymore!" Timmy snapped, "If I gotta choke down on one more of those filthy, slimy, disgusting cookie …BAM! WHACK!"

ES pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Ah, calm yourself, Timmy." ES said.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. WHACK! WHACK!" Timmy continued.

"Soon, I'll be King, not that foolish toon." ES smiled fiendishly.

"Yeah. And then I'll stuff the cookies down his throat and see how he likes it! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" Timmy exclaimed, smiling evilly at the thought of it.

The pair then passed through a door and slammed it shut.

Later that night, a shadowy figure walked through. It was actually Erin in a cloak with a bag which her guardians are in, sleeping in their eggs. She reached the palace wall, and then began to climb it, until…

"You're really going, aren't you?" A sad voice behind her said. Erin looked back to see it was Kiara, Carly, and Alyssa.

Before she climbed back up the wall, Erin petted Kiara, "Oh, I'm sorry, Kiara, Alyssa, and Carly. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you.".

She then climbed up the wall, helped up by Kiara, Carly, and Kiara, who began to whine and whimper.

"Good bye!" Erin whispered to Kiara. And with a heavy heart, Erin climbed down to the other side of the wall.

Kiara then laid down sadly as Alyssa and Carly sat next to her sadly with tears, knowing that Erin with her Guardian Charas might never return.


	5. 4:Meeting of a Princess and a StreetRat

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting of a Princess and a StreetRat**

The next day, in the marketplace, Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa were on top of the awning of a fruit stand which had the title Bloo's melon stand'. Tails then turned towards Timon and Pumbaa with a smile.

"Okay, guys. Go!" Tails said.

Timon and Pumbaa, nodded.

Timon then leaned over the edge, but his tail stayed on the ceiling as Pumbaa holds him. A imaginary blob was holding a melon as he called out. This blob must have been Bloo.

"Get your juicy melons here!" Bloo commentated to the people that passed by.

Then, Timon grabbed a melon from behind and hanged there.

"Hey! Ya mook!" Timon called out, getting Bloo's attention.

"What the-? Hey! Get your claws off that!" Bloo scolded.

All Timon did in response was taunt Bloo by mocking him, making steam whistle out of the ears with anger.

"Why, you little twerp!" Bloo snapped as he went into a temper tantrum, "GET OUTTA HERE, YOU PATHETIC EXCUESE FOR A WEASEL!"

Bloo took the melon back, not noticing that Tails had bent down, and snatched another melon from the stand. Bloo went back to the front, and put the melon that he held on top of the stack where the other melon was. He looked confused, and looked back at Timon.

"So long, ya S-U-C-K-E-R!" Timon smirked before he zinged back up onto the roof.

On the roof, Tails cracked the melon in half and gave one half to Timon and Pumbaa, saying, "Great job, boys. Breakfast is served!"

Meanwhile, Erin, who was still in a cloak and with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai, was walking down the street past a few shops by a few cartoon characters.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot." Bunnie Rabot commentated.

"There's no better pot in brass or silver." Robot Johnes added.

Brandy Harrington, who was basically sitting around, read a magazine, saying, "This is our best business ever?"

"Sugar dates!" Mr. Whiskers commentated from another shop.

"Sugar dates and figs!" he added.

"Sugar dates and Krusty bars!" he added, again.

Erin then passed by Spongebob Squarepants, Wilt, and Coco's shop, which was jewellery shop.

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Spongebob smiled.

"A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." Wilt added.

"We sell the best jewellery in the entire city." Coco smiled.

Erin and her guardians then passed a flower shop ran by Wave the Swallow and Abby Lincoln.

"We've got all the nicest flowers you can find in Toon City" Wave smiled.

"We've got some flowers which are SO beautiful; they've been band in other galaxies" Abby added.

Erin was interested by these shops, but she got really startled when an Anti-fairy named Anti-Wanda accidentally thrusted a fish into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Anti-Wanda shouted in her Western accent.

"Uh, no thanks" Erin said, backing away.

"Yeah, agree." Amai agreed.

Anti-Cosmo then looked at Anti-Wanda irritably, saying in his British accent, "It is no wonder we are not getting a lot of customers. You are scaring them off!"

Meanwhile, Erin backed away, but accidentally bumped into a firebender named Uncle Iroh, who was startled into swallowing his own fire that he used for a crowd trick.

"Oh, excuse us." Erin apologized.

Iroh gulped, then belched fire from his stomach. Erin was disgusted.

"Excuse me." Iroh said sheepishly.

"I'm really, really sorry." Erin smiled.

Meanwhile, Tails saw Erin, and a strange look came over his face, noting that he had obviously fallen deeply in love with her. His eyes even became heart-shaped, and his heart was beating faster than normal.

"Wow!" Tails said in amazement.

Erin pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head. Timon and Pumbaa then noticed the silly grin on Tails's face as the two-tailed fox looked at Erin with lovestruck eyes. Timon then hopped up onto Tails's shoulder, waving his hand in front of Tails's face as Pumbaa raised his paw and waved, too.

"Hello? Earth-to-Tails?" Timon said, trying to get Tails's attention.

Meanwhile, Erin and her guardians stopped at the fruit stand and saw a Xiaolin bald boy named Omi reaching for a piece of fruit. He then looked sadly up at Erin.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." Erin said with a smile as she handed him an apple from the cart.

The shopkeepers, called Mandy and Grim came up to them with glares.

"You'd better be able be able to pay for that, mon." Grim snarled.

"Yeah, you can't get it for nothing." Mandy added.

"I'm outta here!" Omi squeaked, running off, scared.

"Pay?" Erin asked in confusion.

"Duh!" Mandy snapped, annoyed.

"No one steals from our cart and gets away with it!" Grim snapped angrily at Erin, grabbing her by the wrist, and pinning her hand on the table.

"Sorry, guys, I haven't got any money!" Erin said.

"THIEF!!" Mandy accused.

"That's totally unfair! I'm NOT a thief! Can't you at least let me go to the palace, so I can get some money from the king to pay you guys?" The princess begged.

"Do you know what the penalty IS FOR STEALING?!" Grim asked Erin angrily as he got his sci out and, on "STEALING," held it up high.

"No, no, please…" Erin begged.

"Erin-chan!" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai called.

Then, the sci came down, but all of a sudden, a hand came in, took out its own sword, and blocked the other one from hitting its target. The hand, which was holding the sci to reveal that it was Tails.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm so glad you've found her for me." Tails thanked Mandy and Grim as he put his sci to his belt. Tails then turned towards Erin wit a frown, and scolded her. "I've been looking all over for you.".

"What in the world are you doing?" Erin asked in a whisper.

"Just play along." Tails whispered back.

Mandy and Grim leaned towards Tails, with Grim asking, "You know this girl, mon?"

"Well, sadly, yes. She is my sister." Tails said sadly, "She's a little crazy.".

Erin's eyes widened as she asked in shock, "I'm what?"

"She said she knew the king!" Mandy asked rhetorically, coming right up in Tails's face.

"She thinks the meerkat and warthog here is the king." Tails lied, pointing to Timon and Pumbaa.

Erin was starring into space, and then snapped back into reality. With that, Erin bent down to Timon and Pumbaa's level, saying, "Oh, your majesties. What can I do for your pleasing?"

The animals then realised this, and turned towards the others, saying, "See what Tails means? She's a total screw-loose". Chika, Kyoko, and Amai giggled.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Tails asked sadly. Then, he leaned forward and picked up another apple from the cart ad gave it to Grim. "But, no harm done" He then took Erin's hand and they began to walk off. "Now come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor.".

They then bumped into a lama, and Erin spoke to it. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you doing?"

"No, no, no, that's not that one." Tails told her. He then turned towards Timon and Pumbaa. "Come on, your majesties.".

Timon and Pumbaa then bowed to the crowd and everything they stole from the cart fell out.

"Ooops." Timon squeaked

"What the-?!" Grim exclaimed. Then, Timon picked up everything he could carry, went on top of Pumbaa, and Pumbaa rans off after Tails and Erin with Timon on his back along with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

"Come back here, you good for nothing thieves!" Grim yelled, as Tails, Erin, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Timon, and Pumbaa continued running, and they laughed.


	6. Chapter 5: Tails' Arrested

**Chapter 5**

**Tails Arrested**

Meanwhile, in Evil Sonic's underground lab, the hedgehog was at work with a huge contraption that cooked up a lightning storm. The reason, Timmy was running on a treadmill.

"Jeez! Can't we wait for a real storm to do this?" Timmy complained, almost out of breath as his tired puny legs ached. "I mean, I don't have any weight to lose! So why am _I_ running on the treadmill?"

"Save your breath, Timmy, faster!" Evil Sonic ordered, placing Bonkers' blue ring on the machine.

"Yes, sir." Timmy grumbled angrily as he ran faster.

As he did, a lightning bolt hit the blue diamond ring, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to swirl like magic.

"Oh, sands of time! Reveal to me the one who can enter the stupid cave!" The sinister Anti-toon demanded.

The sand in the top of the hourglass revealed the Cave of Wonders. As it fell through in a storm, it created an image. The image melted into an image of Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa climbing up a fire escape in Toon City, followed by Erin still in disguise with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai in her bag.

"There he is, Timmy!" Evil Sonic said, smiling evilly as he looked at the image Tails. "My Diamond in the rough."

"That's him?!" Timmy yelled angrily, letting go. "That's the one we've waiting for?" Just then, he fell and lay on the treadmill mat as it went spinning around at high speed. He then began bouncing around the room out of control, losing his hair, clothes being torn, unnoticed by Evil Sonic.

"Let's send him an invitation from the guards to the palace." Evil Sonic said with a smirk. "Shall we dude?"

Timmy then went flying into a wall. He's clothes were torn and cut open; in other words, all of his hair (except for some under his hat) was gone.

"Syell!" Timmy said with a cough as he fell to the ground.

Evil Sonic cackled his trademark evil laugh as he looked in the hourglass again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Toonia, the sun was setting, and Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa climbed to the top, with Erin following up behind them.

"We're almost there." The two-tailed fox told the strawberry blonde haired princess.

When Erin got to the top, she accidentally tripped and nearly fell. Lucky for her, Tails was there to catch her in his arms. The two looked at each other as if for the longest time. Erin then let go and blushed. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai giggled.

"Uh- I wanted to thank you for saving me from that non-smiling girl and the skeleton man." Erin said, referring to earlier that day.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad to help a friend in need." Tails said, blushing as he grabbed onto a pole. "So, first time in the market?"

Tails then used the pole to propel himself to the next building. He turned to look at Erin, still on the previous building, waiting for an answer, tossing the pole to her.

"Isn't that a litte bit obvious." Erin said with a giggle.

"Well, you kinda stick out like a sore thumb." Tails told her with a smile, still love-struck. Erin blushed, returning the look. Tails then finally came to his senses. "But the truth is, Tooniba isn't safe as you think it is."

He then put a plank between the buildings, expecting Erin to walk on it to cross over. But when he stood on one end, Erin propelled herself over with the pole Tails handed to her and Chika, Kyoko, and Amai flew over. This made Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa's jaws drop open in surprise.

"Hey. I'm a fast learner." Erin said with a smirk, tossing the pole to Tails, who became even more lovestruck.

The fox then nodded. "Okay, this way." He said, unknowingly handing the pole to Timon and Pumbaa, who glared at him then each other and grumbled with an angry toothy scowl.

The seven then continued on until...

"Yo, Tails!" A voice greeted.

They turned to see eight figures standing a yard behind them, smiling. The two figures are rabbits. They both wore white karate shirts and were siblings. One was male and the other female. The male had blue fur while the girl had pink, and she had a bow. Their names were Yin and Yang.

The third figure is a lion with brownish gold pelt and a red mane. This lion was known as Simba.

The fourth figure was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and wore white gloves, a blue bandana, and red and white shoes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. The fifth was a red echinda with purple eyes and wears white knuckled gloves and yellow and green shoes. His Knuckles the Echinda.

The sixth is a pink hedgehog with green eyes and wears white gloves with golden bracelets, a red dress, and red boots with white lines in the middle. She's Amy Rose. The seventh figure is a cream-colored rabbit with carmal brown eyes and wears an orange dress with a white colloar and a blue ribbon, white gloves with cuffs, and orange and yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit. The eighth figure was Cream's chao with a red ribbon name Cheese.

"Yin! Yang! Sonic! Knuckles! Everyone!" Tails greeted with a smile. The group then hugged, and Tails looked at Yang. "How was the trip to the China?"

"Really awesome." Yang said with a smile, "Though I really missed ya."

Yin then spotted Erin, and looked at Tails. "New girlfriend, Tails?" Yin asked with a smirk.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Tails and Erin yelled in disbelief and shock at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Yin said with a chuckle.

"Sonic, guys, how's yah'lls trip doing?" Tails asked.

"It's was okay." Sonic said. "Unless Knuckles got sunburn."

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic and Tails laughed.

Timon and Pumbaa then saw Simba with a smile. "How ya doing, Simba!" Timon exclaimed happily, and then he went on top of Simba "Things going good in the Pride Lands?"

The lion chuckled and said, "Fine, despite that it's, ya know, full of ruling with Nala, but hey, what are you gonna do?"

Everyone then smiled, and went into Tails's home, walking up the steps.

* * *

"Watch it." Tails said, helping Erin through as she dodged a joist. "Watch your head there."

The gang then came into the room which Tails called "home". "So you live here?" Erin asked, looking around.

"Yep, me, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Chesse, Yin, and Yang." Tails explained proudly, "We come and go as we please."

"It sounds fabulous." Erin said with a smile.

"Well, it might not be much," Tails told her as he walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside, revealing the distant palace, "but it's got a great view here. The palace looks cool, huh?"

The princess sighed at the sight of the palace and sat down. "Yeah, it's...wonderful."

"Man, I betcha anything that it'd be great to live the palace life. You would have servants and valets..." Tails said in amazement.

"Sure. People telling you where to go and how to dress." Erin continued sarcasm in her voice.

"Better than having to live the life of a streetrat." Tails added, taking an apple each from Timon and Pumbaa (who actually had seven apples), who were about to eat, and handed one of them each to Yin, Yang, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Erin. The three looked annoyed as Tails continued. "Always looking hard for food and escaping the guards..."

"I know what you mean." Yang said quietly.

"Your not free to make your own choices." Erin added.

"Sometime you can feel so..."

"You're just..."

"Trapped!" Tails and Erin finished at the same time.

They looked at each other as they realized what they just did. They both blush fire engine red, realizing how good they seemed for each other. But Tails then snapped out of it. He grabbed another apple from Timon, who was about to eat it, and passed it to Erin.

"So where are you from?" Cream asked her, changing the subject.

Erin groaned as she took the apple from Tails, and she spoke. "Doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm NOT going back!"

"Really? How come?" Tails asked, taking a bite from his own apple and gave it to Timon, who made a toothy scowl.

"Oooh, why you…" Timon mumbled. His angry scowl then turned into a devilish toothy grin when he saw that Erin hadn't taken a bite out of her apple and snuck towards it as Tails sat down next to Erin. Pumbaa try to stop him by holding his tail but failed.

"My daddy's forcing me to get married." Erin said sadly.

"Oooh-Man, that's messed up!" Yang said in surprise.

"I don't get it, why not just telling him you want to marry for love?" Yin suggested.

"She tried that, but he wouldn't listen to her." Amai replied with a sad sigh.

"We are Erin's guardian and even when we character change with her to Bonkers, he won't listen at all." Chika said, with Kyoko nodding.

"Well, that's just... that's awful!" Tails said in disbelief. If there was one thing that Tails hated, besides being hungry, it was people being forced into something against their own will, especially when one person was this girl.

Before Tails and Erin said another word, the fox spotted Timon trying to steal Erin's apple. "TIMON!" Tails scolded.

The meerkat yelped and scampered away, spun around onto Tails's head.

"Alright! That's it!" Timon roared. He then yelled angrily in an meerkat language as he pointed at Erin.

"What?" Erin asked Tails.

Pumbaa, knowing what Timon said, since they are bestest best friends spoke up. "Well, he said-."

Before Pumbaa could say a single word, Tails interrupted him. "Uh, Timon said... that's not fair." He lied quickly.

"What?" Pumbaa and Timon asked in surprise.

"Oh really?" Erin asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Timon said sharply, but Pumbaa covered his mouth and putting him on his back.

"Well, yeah." Tails said as he nodded.

"Anything else that Timon has to say?" Erin asked Tails.

"He wishes that we could help."

"Oi, vai." Timon, Pumbaa, Yang, Simba, Sonic, and Knuckles said, rolling their eyes. While Yin was making cute eyes and she, Amy, Cream, and Chesse saying "Aww/Chao!" and Chika, Kyoko, and Amai giggled.

"Well, tell him that's very... sweet." Erin said sweetly.

Tails and Erin then looked at each other lovingly. The two-soon-to-be lovebirds then learned towards each other as if they were about to kiss. But suddenly...

"There you are!" An echoing mean sounding voice yelled.

The group turned around immediately towards the entrance. There, they saw Jet the Hawk along with Wave and Storm looking pretty angry.

"They're after me!" Tails and Erin exclaimed in shock and unison, standing up. They then looked at each other puzzled. "They're after you?"

"Aw, man! Daddy must have sent them." Erin said in panic as Jet came closer, as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai went into Erin's bag.

Tails then looked around for an escape. He then looked out the window, and down at a huge cushion, giving him a great idea. He then looked at Erin. "Do you trust me?" Tails asked her, getting on the edge of the window.

Erin looked at him in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" Tails repeated, sounding a bit more urgent as he held his hand out for Erin to take it.

Yang then looked out the window, and saw the cushion below. "Oh, I get it. An escape plan." The blue rabbit said in thought. He then looked at Yin, holding her hand out for Yin to take it. "Yin, give me your hand!"

"Okay." Yin said, taking Yang's hand.

Timon and Pumbaa went on top of Simba. "Guys, are okay back there?" Simba asked. The meerkat and warthog nodded in agreement. Sonic grabbed Amy while Knuckles hold Cream who hold Cheese.

Erin, meanwhile, hesitated but then took Tails's hand. "Yes..." The princess said nervously.

"Then jump!" Tails shouted.

Everyone jumped out the window to escape the guards, landing on the cushion safely. The group then ran away and attempted to escape, but they then bumped into Shadow who picked Tails up by the neck, barely even noticing Yin, Yang, and Erin.

"We always keep running into each other like this, don't we, streetrat?" Shadow asked Tails with a taunting laugh.

Suddenly, Timon and Pumbaa jumped onto Shadow's head, and pulled a sheet over his head; the same trick Timon and Pumbaa did yesterday. Then, Tails bit Shadow's hand, making him let go.

"Run!" He shouted to the gang, and they did so.

They then found more guards including Jet, Wave and Storm, The X's, Ember, Skulker, Box Ghost, Kronk, Rouge, and the Ed's blocking their way out. "Whoa, boy!" Yang said sweatdropping.

"Go back!" Yin shouted, and they ran the other way.

Shadow then grabbed Timon and Pumbaa, and gave them an angry glare. Timon and Pumbaa looked at him with a nervous toothy grin and a nervous laugh. The hedehog then threw them into a nearby vase each. He then seized Tails, and threw him at Skulker, who caught him by gripping him by the arms.

"It's the dungeon for you, punk!" Shadow laughed.

"Get your sweaty, clammy hands off of me, you darn, dirty, ghost!" Tails yelled, talking to Skulker.

"Let my pal go, you giant creep!" Yang yelled, charging at Shadow with his bamboo sword while Yin was charging, too with her blue power and Simba was about to charge at him with a roar. All that happened to them was that Shadow blasted them into a garbage dumpster. Literally!

Knuckles and Amy were about to him until Shadow dodge which cause Amy to fall in the mud and Knuckles into the a cart. Sonic was gonna charge but Shadow uses Chaos Sphere which made him fly into the cart next to Knuckles. Cream grabs Cheese and she went to Amy.

Erin, who had seen this, looked shocked. She then glared at Shadow, ran up to him, and punched him in the back numerous times. "LEt HIM GO, SHADOW!" She yelled angrily.

Shadow turned to see Erin punching him in the back, and laughed. "Well, what have we here? A streetmouse!" He said with a laugh before shoving her away.

Erin was now really mad, and she glared at Shadow. "UNHAND HIM!" She snapped, pointing to Tails.

"Says who?" Eddy asked, laughing cruelly.

The toon princess then removed her hood and she was in her hero form. "By order of the Heroine Princess!"

"And her Guardians Charas!" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai said.

Shadow and his men and women looked at her, and gasped at this and bowed down, forcing Tails to do so as well.

"Princess Erinbubble92!" Shadow and the guards exclaimed in surprise.

"The princess?" Tails asked, looking up in disbelief.

"The princess/Chao chao?" Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese repeated in disbelief, looking out of the vase, dumpster, mud, and the carts they were tossed into.

"What are you doing outside of the palace and with this streetrat and his pals of thieves?" Shadow asked her.

"That's not your concern, Captain Shadow!" Erin snapped angrily. "Now do as I command and release him or you're fired!"

"Yeah!" Chika and Amai agreed.

"Or she'll Character Change with Amai." Kyoko agreed.

Shadow was hesitant at first, and he spoke up. "I would, princess. Except my orders come from Evil Sonic." The guards then dragged Tails away, who was still baffled by the fact that he was with the princess this whole time. "You'll have to take it up with him.".

With that Shadow left.

"Oh, believe me! I will!" Erin said with an angry glare, not noticing that Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese went after Tails the other way to bust him out.

* * *

Back at the palace, Evil Sonic looked around to see if the coast was clear as he left his lab. He then began to slide the door quietly as a familiar feminine voice yelled.

"Evil Sonic!" Erin yelled as she stormed inside the room towards the Anti-Toon with her guardians. She was once again clad in her regular attire.

"Oh, Princess Erin" Evil Sonic said, seeing them.

Timmy was on his way through the door as he hummed the song "Why Should I Worry." Then, ES closed it shut, unknowingly pinning the bucked-tooth boy inside the door frame, forcing him to stop humming.

"Ouch! Hey, ES! I'm stuck!" Timmy said in a few wheezes.

Jack did not pay attention to Timmy and continued, hiding the door from view. "Why, hello, Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. How may I be of service to you all"

"The guards took a fox boy about younger then me from the market on your orders!" Erin snapped, which was angery like Amai because she had Amai's hairclip.

"Well, when your father has charged me with keeping peace in the town. The fox boy was a criminal." ES explained in a lie.

"What was his crime?" Erin said sarcastically.

"ES! I can't breathe here!" Timmy yelled, still wheezing as his body went from white to a pale.

ES then thought up a quick lie. "Why, uh, Kidnapping the princess and her guardians, of course!"

"Hey, ES, if you could just..." Before Timmy could finished, Jack kicked the boy right back through the door, closing it all the way. "OW! THAT HURT!"

"You idiot! He didn't kidnap her; she ran away!" Chika yelled.

"Oh no," ES said, walking away a bit from Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai in pretend shock. "How frightfully terrible! Have I but known!"

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, puzzled.

Evil Sonic turned back to Erin with an evil grin. "Unfortunately, I already carried out his sentence."

"What sentence?" Erin asked concerned for the worst.

"Death," Evil Sonic said darkly. Upon hearing that word, Erin gasped in horror as her friends were shocked. "By beheading."

"No." Erin said in horror as she sat down.

ES smiled and spoke in pretend sympathy as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly, deeply sorry, princess." He said.

"How could you?" Erin asked as she glared at him with angry yet tear-flooded eyes. She got up and ran out of the room, crying. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai went after her.

Once all was clear, Timmy reopened the door, came through, closed the door, and breathed in and out and he walked over to ES's side on his feet. When he got there, he spoke normally.

"So how'd it go?" Timmy asked, interested.

"Oh, I think she took it...rather well." ES said, looking in the direction of the door that Erin had left through with an evil smile; same with Timmy.

* * *

Later, out in the courtyard, Erin was all by herself, sitting on the edge of the fountain as she cried in grief. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were on her head rubbing it. Kiara, ALyssa, and Carly, who although seemed happy to see that she returned, felt bad for her and went over to comfort her. "Are you okay?" Kiara asked, sadly. Erin then looked up at her.

"Oh, it's all my fault, guys." Erin said with a sniffle as she wiped her tears away. "I didn't even know his name."

She continued to cry, and put her head on Kiara's shoulder as she patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort her as Alyssa and Carly hugged her and her guardian charas were still on her head.


	7. Chapter 6: The Cave of Wonders

**Chapter 6**

**The Cave of Wonders**

In the dungeon under the palace somewhere, Tails was struggling to get himself free of being chained to the wall. "Oh, man! I should have known that she was the princess! I can't believe it. I must have sounded like a total idiot to her!" The teenager groaned, still angry with himself.

"Hey, Tails! Up here!" A voice called.

Upon hearing that voice, Tails looked up and smiled. The reason: he saw Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream Cheese, Yin, and Yang from an overhead window. They then lept down to him.

"Timon! Pumbaa! Simba! Sonic! Knuckles! Amy! Cream! Cheese! Yin! Yang! All right! Quick, get me out of these things." Tails said.

Timon just gave him a scowl. "Well, let's see. What's that one simple word I'm looking for? Hmm...oh, yeah: NO!!" As if to prove his point, he pulled out a cloth, put it over his head, and imitated Erin giving Tails the big goo-goo eyes and talking in jibberish with a high-pitched voice. He threw the cloth to the ground and snapped, "Honestly, I can't believe you!"

"Oh, Timon! Take a pill!" Yang told the meerkat.

"Timon is right, Yang. And hey, Erin was in trouble." Tails told them before he sighed happily. "But she was worth it."

"Oh, Whatever." Timon groaned as he, Pumbaa, Simba, Yin, and Yang unlocked the chain links on Tails's ankles and wrists. Simba bit off one of with his teeth, while Timon, Pumbaa, Yin, and Yang each picked a lock on Tails's wrists.

"Don't worry guys, I won't be seeing her again. I'm a streetrat and there's a law. She has to marry a prince." Tails explained.

After his friends got him free, the two-tailed fox sighed sadly as he rubbed his wrists and ankles. "She deserves one."

"Yeah, life sure sucks, doesn't it?" Yang shrugged, not really caring for Tails's feelings.

"Well, then, let's get out of here." Timon said.

"Man, I'm a fool." Tails said as he sat down in a slump, not listening to Timon nor Yang.

"You're only a fool if you give up just like that." A sinister voice called out from the shadows.

Tails, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese froze dead in their tracks and turned immediately around to see an old man in a black and blue wizard clothes. He also had grey hair, long finger nails, blue and grey eyes, and strange tatto on his fore-head. Tails, Simba, Yin, and the others looked puzzled as they had never seen him before. On the other hand, Yang and Knuckles got into a stance as if ready to fight becuase he couldn't trust the old man.

"Who are you?" Tails asked suspiciously.

The man stood up and went over to the group. "I am Dal Long Wong; a lowly prisoner liked yourself, perhaps. But together, we can be more." Dal Long Wong told them.

"I'm listening." Tails asked.

Dal Long Wong smiled and continued. "There's a cave out in the desert, a cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams," As he said that part, Dal Long Wong took out a bunch of diamonds, emerald, rubies, sapphires etc. and showed them to the group, who looked at them in awe. Dal Long Wong then put the treasure away and turned his back to them. "It will be enough to get even Princess Erin's attention, wouldn't it?"

Tails, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and the gang looked at each other, unsure how to respond. What they didn't see was Timmy poking his head out of the back of Dal Long Wong's robe.

"Hey, ES! Hurry up! I'm dieing!" Timmy complained while sweating madly.

Dal Long Wong (actually Evil Sonic in disguise) punched Timmy right back into the robe as Tails spoke up.

"But the law says..." He began before Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic interrupted him.

"You have heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes all the rules." He then gave Tails a smile, revealing a terrible set of teeth, much to Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese's disgust.

"But why me? Why share all that treasure you want with me?" Tails questioned him.

"I need someone with strong legs and a strong back to get it, right?" Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic said to Tails.

"Uh, there's one big problem." Tails stated**. **"It's out there and we're in here."

"Ah, things aren't always as they appeare to be..." Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic said as he pushed a brick with a cane, opening a secret passageway. With another smile, the old man held out his hand. "So do we have a deal?"

Tails looked at his friends, who gave him a shrug. "I dunno..." Timon and Pumbaa said. He then came to desicion as he opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the gang traveled through the desert, where it was very windy, and sand blew everywhere. They headed to the place where Evil Sonic had last called forth the Cave of Wonders. The disguised villain made the same way as before to call it forth.

Later, Tails, who was carrying a yellow backpack, Simba, Yin, Yang, who was on Simba's back, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and, Timon and Pumbaa, who were behind Tails nervously, looked at the cave as it spoke.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Cave of Wonders guardian demanded in a booming voice.

Tails was a bit frightened at first, but he summoned up the courage to speak up. "It is I, Miles Prower but I'm called Tails."

The Cave guardian looked at Tails carefully, and then the cave spoke. "Proceed. But know this: Touch nothing but the Chaos Emerlad!" The cave boomed.

The Cave opened up with a roar. Tails, Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest saw a bunch of stairs leading down.

"Remember, dear boy!" Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic yelled over the roar. "Get me the Chaos Emerlad! Then you shall have your reward!"

Tails nodded cauticiously, and then spoke to Timon, Pumbaa, and the gang. "Okay, let's go, guys." He said with a bit of courage.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going in there!" Timon exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Pumbaa snapped, and then grabbed Timon. Despite Timon's complaining, the ten followed Tails down the stairs anyway.

* * *

As they walked down the long staircase, Simba spoke. "Okay, let's all be careful. It looks like a long way down from here." he warned the guys, referring to the steps if they made a wrong move.

Luckily, they were careful going down and soon came upon a room at the bottom of the stairs. They all looked astounded because of the fact that the room was filled to the top with every treasure known to man. Timon looked the most greediest.

"Well, what do ya know?" Yin asked.

"A whole bunch of gold!" Yang said in amazement.

"With a bunch of this stuff, any one of us could be richer than the king himself." Tails smirked.

Suddenly, Timon ran for it to grab the nearest treasure. Luckily, Pumbaa, Yin, Yang, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails saw this and stopped him by grabbing his neck.

"Timon! No!" The ten yelled, holding the meerkat, making him run in place.

"We can't touch anything, remember? We gotta find that Chaos Emerald." Tails told him as if he was scolding him.

After a minute of struggling, Timon calmed down and sighed. The gang then moved on with Timon slouching behind then went on top of Pumbaa. Unknown to the gang, something was spying on them from behind a big treasure box. The figure came out of the shadows, revealing that he was a orange, yellow and silver Extreme Gear board. The Extreme Gear then followed the team quietly.

After slouching a bit, Timon and Pumbaa's ears pricked up as if he sensed that some one was stalking him."Huh?" They asked before turning around.

The Extreme Gear hid before Timon and Pumbaa could see him. The meerkat and warthog looked puzzled, but he continued following Tails and the others. The Extreme Gear resumed following him again. Timon and Pumbaa turned and the Extreme Gear hid again, but Timon and Pumbaa caught a climpse of it before it could hide completely. They was alarmed and ran to Tails, tugging on his tails.

"Tails, you gotta see this!" Timon exclaimed.

"Yeah! We saw something!" Pumbaa exclaimed, as well.

"Timon, Pumbaa, knock it off. We're on a mission here." Tails told him, not bothering to turn around.

Timon and Pumbaa then grumbled in frustration, but he resumed following anyway. When he thought he heard something, the meerkat and warthog immediately spun around as the Extreme Gear swerved behind them. The Extreme Gear then pulled on Timon and Pumbaa's tail. The two then spun around again and got into a karate stance as they breathed heavily through there teeth. The Extreme Gear was once again hiding behind them, as they scowled. The Extreme Gear then nugged Timon on the shoulder, and Timon along with Pumbaa turned in alarm, he then calmly said, "Oh, it's just some hover board, Pumbaa". Timon chuckled, then paused. After a few seconds, they screamed like a little girl.

Timon and Pumbaa then ran towards Tails and the gang at high speed, and he literally ran headfirst into them, causing them all to form into a huge ball, and roll into the wall. Upon getting themselves out of their little "ball", the meerkat leapt on Tails and started jabbering on like crazy. "Man, Timon! What's the matter with you?!" Tails growled angrily.

All Timon did in response was turn Tails's head towards as Pumbaa covered his mouth where the meerkat was looking. Everyone else looked confused and turned to see the Extreme Gear, peeking from behind the treasure, and they all looked astounded.

"Oh, my Gosh! Is that-?" Cream began in amazement.

"An Extreme Gear," Tails said astounded as he stood up.

"Man, those things are legendary!" Sonic said in awe.

Simba then stepped forward. "Come on, little buddy. We're not gonna hurt ya." The lion said.

The Extreme Gear hovered out, still cautious, and moved towards Tails and the gang. "Who are you?" Amy demanded calmly.

"I am Yellow Tail. One of the Extreme Gears ever to be made! I am Sorry if I scared your friend, but I was only joking around." The Extreme Gear, known as Yellow Tail said in his computerized voice as he petted Timon and Pumbaa on the head with a mechanical hand the came out of his side, Timon only snarled at the Yellow Tail.

"Man! Knock it off, Timon! He won't bite!" Tails scolded.

The meerkat then glared daggers at Yellow Tail and snapped, turning away with his arms crossed, "NO!" he then turned back to Yellow Tail, and snapped, "GO AWAY!" Yellow Tail, seeming offended, began to hover off sadly.

"Okay, I understand..." Yellow Tail said sadly.

"Hey,wait a minute! Don't go!" Tails called after the Extreme Gear. "Can you help us?"

Y.T, who stopped dead in his tracks, looked back at the gang happily. "Really?! Why thank you!" He exclaimed happily as he flew over to them before giving them a backbreaking hug with his mechanical arms.

"Whoa! Okay, okay! We're pals now!" Tails exclaimed with a laugh. Y.T then put them down as Tails continued talking. "We're looking for a Chaos Emerald."

"The emerald! Of course I can!" Y.T. said he flew towards a hallway.

"Come on! He knows where it is!" Tails exclaimed to the gang, and with that, they followed their new ally.

* * *

A while later, the gang entered a giant underground cavern. Y.T. pointed to a big pillar with stairs going up to the top of it. The stairs and pillar seemed to be surrounded by water with stones used as stepping stones. A beam of light shined on top of the pillar. Tails saw the light and began to step on the stones.

"Stay here, guys. That goes for you, too, Timon and Pumbaa." Tails ordered as he continued going across the stones 'bridge'.

Timon and Pumbaa mimicked Tails's orders mockingly with a frown as he sat down with a thud.

Tails then stopped for a minute and looked at Simba, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese. "And guys? Keep an eye on them." The fox ordered.

The gang saluted. "You got it, Tails- Hey, look; a coin!" Yang exclaimed, looking down at the ground with a smile when he saw a head's-up Aztec gold coin at his feet.

"YANG!" Everyone besides Timon scolded.

Yang sweatdropped as he chuckled nervously. "Heh heh. My bad!" he said with a nervous toothy grin, and rubbing the nack of his head.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Tails continued to go across the 'bridge'. Timon and Yang then turned around and he saw something that made his eyes widen in amazement. What he saw was a mean-looking statue holding out what must have been the biggest emerald that the meerkat and the rabbit had seen in their life. As Timon and Yang walked slowly toward it, a reflection of the emeralds could be seen in both of his eyes as his licked there own teeth greedily. Unaware of this, Tails had reached the stairs and began to climb them very quickly.

Y.T. and the others turned around and yelped when they saw Timon and Yang heading towards the emerals. The gang then grabbed Timon and Yang, making him struggle to go further towards the emerald.

"Timon, don't! It's not worth it!" Pumbaa said, as he tried to pull Timon away.

"Oh, but it is!" Timon laughed like a maniac.

"Yang, no!" Yin yelled, holding her brother.

Still unaware of this, Tails got to the top of the pillar. Once he was there, he saw a golden gem with a chain on it, picked it up, and looked at in confusion. "This is it?" Tails asked with a chuckle. "This are what we came all the way down here to..."

He got interrupted when he heard nine voices grunting. Confused, he looked down there and screamed. Timon and Yang broke free of Pumbaa, Simba, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Y.T's grasp and ran towards the statue, laughing menacingly. **"TIMON! YANG! NO!"** He shouted.

Too late! Timon and Yang grabbed the huge emerald and held it together as he laughed evilly like a maniac, **"MINE!! MINE!! ALL MIIIIINE!!"**

**"FOOLISH INFIDELS!"** The cave's voice boomed, making Timon and Yang snap out of his craze.

"Oops..." was all Timon and Yang could say, after realizing what they just did.

**"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" **The voice boomed once again as everyone looked around nervously.

"Oh, you stupid, son of a stooge of a-!!" Knuckles yelled angerly.

Timon and Yang then chuckled nervously with a nervous toothy grin as he placed the jewel back where he found it. Just then, both the jewel and statue began to melt into lava, making Timon and Yang yell out in fright, and they ran off.

**"Now you will never again see the light...of day!" **The voice boomed for a final time.

Tails then immediately put the emerlad into his backpack as flames erupted from where he found it. The fox then immediately flew, then ran down the stairs. Suddenly, the stairs turned into a ramp, making him slide down very fast. He soon went flying into the air. Next, the water turned into lava. Before he could meet a melting end, Y.T. came flying in and Tails landed on him. Luckily, Simba, Sonic, and Knuckles were on the Extreme Gear's back, too. Yin, on the ther hand, was flying by medating and surrounded with a blue sphere with Amy, Cream, and Cheese with her along side.

Meanwhile, Timon, Pumbaa, and Yang hopped from rock to rock, but they screamed as they began to explode into lava. **"Someone save us!!" **they screamed like little girls. When the rock they was standing on was about to explode, Y.T. flew over and Tails grabbed the warthog with the meerkat on his back by the arm and Yang by the ears in the nick of time when the last rock exploded.

"Let's get outta here, guys!" Yang yelled.

"As you wish!" Y.T. exclaimed.

They began to fly back through the caves, dodging collapsing walls and falling debris. Timon and Pumbaa began to panic, and Timon jumped onto Tails's head, pulling his turf of hair over his blue eyes.

"Timon! Timon! This is no time to panic!" Tails snapped as he took Timon of his head, and pulled his hair away from over his eyes.

Simba then tapped Tails on the shoulder. "Uh...Tails?" he said very nervously, pointing to a wall ahead of them.

"Can we panic now?" Yin and Yang asked with a whimpy voice.

"Oh, yeah. Start panicking." Tails said, nodding slowly. With that, Yin, Yang, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa screamed in panic while waving their arms wildly with their eyes closed.

Just as they were about to crash, Y.T. dove downward and headed into the treasure cave. The lava poured out after them, engulfing all the treasure in the room. The gang soon arrived back at the entrance.

* * *

Outside, the Cave of Wonders roared in anger and was about to close. Y.T. and his passengers were about to get to the top when a boulder dropped on top of the Extreme Gear, knocking him to the ground. Luckily, Tails and the others jumped, grabbing onto a rock wall, almost to the entrance. As Tails held on for dear life, he looked up to see Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic at the top, within reach.

"Help! Give me your hand!" Tails yelled, holding his hand up for Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic.

"Throw me the emerald!" Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic demanded, reaching his hand out, expecting Tails to hand the emelard over.

"We can't hang on any longer! Help!" Simba yelled, beng hold by Yang's hand by the pelt, who was holding onto Knuckles' hand and was holding Sonic's hand, who was holding Tails's leg.

"I'll get you out, but first, Give me the emerald!"

Tails groaned, putting his own hand into his backpack, and he took out the lamp. He then held it up for Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic, who quickly snatched it.

"At last! It's mine!" The villain laughed evilly as he held the lamp above his head. "Yes! Ha ha ha ha! At last!"

The evil man looked down to see that Timon, Pumbaa, Amy, Cream, and Yin was helping the others out of the cave as Cheese was on Cream's head. But just then, Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic kicked the meerkat and warthog out of the way, making him yell, "Hey!". and he move the girls and the chao away. Timon, Pumbaa, Cheese, and the girls luckily got Tails, Simba, and the boys out, and they skidded aside a bit, Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic then grabbed Tails and held him up by his hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" The little fox yelled.

"Oh, giving you your reward." Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic said with a smirk. Then, much to Tails and everyone else's horror, the Anti-Toon spoke in his normal voice as he pulled out a serrated blade. "Your eternal reward."

Tails closed his own eyes tightly and prayed quietly that there would be an escape from having his fate concealed. Just then, when Dal Long Wong/Evil Sonic was about to slash Tails, Timon and Pumbaa came out of nowhere, yelled, "Back off, jack!" and bit Evil Sonic on the leg really hard while Amy, CReam, and Cheese hit him on the head. The villain screamed in pain and dropped Tails, who fell back into the cave.

Evil Sonic then grabbed Timon and Pumbaa, who chuckled nervously, "Well, hello there...handsome?" and threw them in just as he kicked Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Chesse, Yin, Yang, and Simba jumped in after the three. They fell to what seemed to be to their doom, but luckily, Y.T. broke free from his boulder prison and caught them just in time. However, Tails fell into unconsciousness beforehand because he hit his head on the wall from falling.

Back up above, the Cave of Wonders roared one last time before sinking back into the sand where it came from. All was calm once more.

Evil Sonic laughed evilly as he threw his disguise off. "It's mine! It's all mine!" He said in glee.

But when he dug into his pocket, he felt nothing but air. "What?" He exclaimed before looking through his pocket. "Where is it?" The sinister teenager looked in every pocket, but he couldn't find the lamp. "No...No...No, No, No, No, No**...NOOOO!"**

As he fell to his knees, Evil Sonic's last shocked **'NOOOO!'** echoed into the night.


	8. Chapter 7: Friends Like Us!

**Chapter 7**

**Friends Like Us!**

Back at the Palace of Toon City, Erin was in her room still somber over what happened today, Kiara, Alyssa, Carly, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai was the only one in there to comfort her until Bonkers came in.

"Erin?" he asked concerned, "Oh, dearest. What's wrong?"

"Oh, daddy." Erin said almost starting to cry, "Evil Sonic has done…something…terrible."

"There, there my dear." Bonkers said comforting her, "Now tell me all about it..."

* * *

_Meanwhile _back with our heroes, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Simba, Yin, Yang, and Y.T. layed on the ground unconscious, until Timon woke up.

"Tails! Wake up kid!" Timon exclaimed, trying to wake Tails up.

"Oh, my head!" Tails groaned.

"Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Yin, Yang! Wake up guys!" Pumbaa shouted shaking them up.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese called, waking Cream up.

"Oh, what happened?" Yang groaned.

"I feel like I just got attacked by a thousand Spearows." Simba groaned.

"At least _I'm_ fine." Yang said.

"Yang!" Yin shouted. "We're all okay."

"Uh, one problem, everyone. look." Y.T. said pointing up.

They all look up and noticed the passage has been covered up with sand.

"Oh no!" Yin exclaimed.

"We're trapped!" Yang shouted.

"Why that double crossing, two-faced-son-of-a-Jackle!" Tails shouted shaking his fists up in the air.

"I can't believe we got tricked by an old man." Simba said.

"Well whoever that guy was, he's long gone with that emerald." Tails said morosely.

"Oh, is that so?" Timon snickered as he reached from behind Pumbaa's back and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"Hah, why you sneaky little rat and pig." Tails smiled, taking the lamp from them.

"That was one smart move, Timon and Pumbaa." Amy complimented them.

"I couldn't have done better myself." Simba said.

"_I _could have!" Yang blurted out obnoxiously. Yin grabbed his mouth and clamped it shut.

"Zip it." She hissed.

"I still don't get why he'd want a piece of junk like this." Tails wondered, "I think there's something must be written here." Tails said, examining the emerald, "But it's hard to make out."

As Tails began to rub the Chaos Emerald it began glowing and it shot out ecto green, greenish yellow, and pink fireworks, and the shock of it cause Timon, Pumbaa, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Yin, Yang, Simba and Y.T. to hide behind a boulder, leaving Tails holding on to the out of control emerald.

Then three figure burst out of it hidden in smoke, and then each stretched out.

The first figure looked like a ghost, plus a boy. He was tall, teenaged boy, who wore a black jumpsuit with a white collor, gloves and belt. He had white hair and lime green hair. He also had a black wisp surrounded with white linnings instead of legs.

The second was a humariod dog who had long ears, a yellow hat, black eyes, and two front teeth shown. He wore green long sleeved shirt under a yellow vest, white gloves, and a black belt. He also had a greenish yellow wisp instead of legs.

The third and final figure was a superhero girl who looked about five-years-old. She had long orange red hair with a red bow and a heart hairclip, and wore a pink dress with a black belt and had a dark pink long sleeved, unzipped jacket. Also, instead of legs, she had a magenta/pink wisp.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH…OY!"** The three shouted,

"Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck." The figure with white hair spoke to Tails and his friends.

"Hang on a second!" The dog said grabbing Tails and hung him by the back of his vest on a pointed rock. The boy then grabbed his own head, pulled it off his body turned it around. "WHOA, WHOA! Man does it feel good to be outta dere. Hiya it's nice to be back ladies and gentleman, hey where ya from whatcha name kid?" he asked Tails who just got himself loose.

"Uh, uh, Miles Prower but my nickname Tails." Tails said.

"Tails!" the girl said, "Well hello Tails, nice to have you on the show. Can we call ya Tai, or maybe just Prower, or how bout' laddy?" The things said as they all became dressed in Scottish attire. "Sounds like here boy, come on Laddy." she said as she transformed into a dog.

"Whoa, I've must've hit my head harder than I thought." Tails said.

"You, and me both brother." Yang said.

"Do you smoke, mind if I do?" The teenaged figure asked as he started laughing and he turned back to his original form. "Hey, Yellow Tails!" he said referring to Y.T., "We haven't seen you in a few millennias, give me some metal skin old friend, yeah! He said as he and Y.T. pound it.

Then the the girl looks down at Tails. "Say, you sure are a lot smaller then our last master, either that or I'm gettin bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look fat to you?" she asked Tails and his friends.

"Wait a minute hold up!" Tails shouted, "I'm your master?" he asked in disbelieve.

"That's right, it can be taught." The dog replied putting a diploma in Tails's hand and a graduation cap on his head. "What do you wish of us? THE EVER IMPRESSIVE!" He said with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

The teenaged figure then became trapped inside a small cube, "THE LONG CONTAINED!" he strained while trying to break free, then he broke out.

The girl then held up a ventriloquist's dummy look-alike. "Often imitated. But never duplicated--.

They then multiplies into many of them.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." The duplicates called out.

"Danny Phantom!" The teenaged figure, now known as Danny shouted into a mike.

"Goofy!" The dog, now known as Goofy shouted into his mike.

"And Blossom!" The girl, now known as Blossom shouted into her mike.

"The three genies of the Chaos Emerald!" They all concluded in unison into their mikes.

"Right here direct form the Chaos Emerald, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!" Goofy shouted as Ed Sullivan.

"Whoa, whoa, Wish Fulfillment?" Tails asked

"That's three wishes to be exact!" Blossom smiled, "One wish from each of us".

"Also, ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Danny said turning into a slot machine, and three Danny appear in the windows. "That's it, three!" he said as three Danny come out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno, Dos, Tres!".

Goofy then transformed into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions or exchanges for refunds."

"Hah, now I know I'm dreaming." Tails whispered to his friends.

"Master!" The three said flying into the air,

"I don't think you realize what you've got here" Danny laughed.

"So why don't you and your pals ruminate," Blossom began,

"While we illuminate the possibilities." Goofy finished as the room filled with a bright light.

Danny: **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales**

Goofy: **But Master you're in luck 'Cause up your orange sleeves, you've got a brand of magic that nevuh fails.**

Danny creates forty theives that surround Tails and his friends. Goofy pops out of Tails's vest and his arms come out of Tails's sleeves and began pummeling the pirates.

Blossom: **Ya've got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your pack! **

All three: **Ya've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and see all ya gotta do is rub dat lamp, and We'll say!**

A boxing ring appears, with Tails in a corner being massaged by the three, being fanned by Yin and Yang, and given pep-talk by Timon, Pumbaa, Y.T. and the others. The Blossom turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then all three appear inside the chaos emerald and grab Tails's hand and rubs the lamp with it.

****

Mister Tails sir, what will your pleasure be?

Goofy: **Let me take your order jot it down, ya ain't nevuh had friends like us. Ha, ha, ha"**

A table and chairs appears in front of them, and Goofy writes stuff down on a note pad like a waiter.

****

Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre' d!

Danny and Blossom: **C'mon whisper what it is ya want, yeah ya ain't nevuh had a friend like me. Yes sir we pride ourselves on service."**

Goofy appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal size as all three each duplicate into four. And they began giving Tails a shave, haircut, and manicure.

All three: **You're the boss, the King, the Shah! Say what you wish, it's your true dish, how 'bout a little more Baklava."**

Tails appears in a comfy chair surrounded by gold, and Yin, T.Y., Yang, Sonic, and Knuckles fan him with palm tree leaves, Timon and Pumbaa irritably feeds him grapes, Amy, Cream, and Cheese are sititng next to him, and Simba lie next to him with his head on Tails's lap. And the genies fill the room with Baklava. Then Tails appears standing on top of a giant letter "A" above a ton of food piled up.

Goofy: **Have some of column A.**

Taills fall from "A" and lands on top of another pile of food with a "B" on it.

Blossom: **Try all of column B.**

Tails falls from there but lands on a pillow poofed up by Danny.

Danny: **I'm in the mood to help ya, dude, ya ain't nevuh had friends like us!**

Danny opens his mouth and his tongue turns into a staircase and a miniature Danny walks out from it dressed in a white stereo-type magician outfit. As he does a little dance his two giant hands until the surround him and squash him into nothing.

Goofy: **Can your friends do this?**

Goofy sand as he took off his head and creates duplicates of it and begins juggling them.

Blossom: **Can your friends do that?**

Blossom sang as she tosses Goofy's head to Tails who began juggling them.

Danny: **Can your friends pull this?**

Danny sang pulling Bunny Raven out of a top black hat seeming to belong to Mumbo Jumbo.

****

Out of Mumbo's Hat!

All three: **Can your friends go poof!**

All three turned into dragons that spit out fire, which the fire turned into three hot girls.

Goofy: **Well Looky here! Ha, ha. Can your friends go abracadabra, LETTERRIP! **

Blossom: **And then make the sucker disappear? **

Danny: **Don't just sit there, slack-jawed BUGGY-EYED! I'm here to help ya face all your fears!"**

They sang as he stared at Tails with dropped jaws and their eyes popping out, before they shrunk themselves and dove off of Tails's hands like a diving board

Goofy: **Ya've got ys bona-fide, certified,**

Blossom: **ya've got three genies for charge'd affairs!"**

Goofy said as he transformed into a contract and wrapped himself around Tails, who unwrapped himself causing Tails to spin out of control until Blossom and Danny stopped him.

Danny: **We got da powah to help ya out, so what ya wish we really want to know!**

All three: **Ya've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all ya've got to do is yell out "Hey Yo!"**

Danny: **Master Tails, HAVE A WISH,**

Blossom: **OR, TWO,**

Goofy: **OR THREE!**

All three: **We're on the job, ya big nabob! Ya ain't nevuh had friends, nevuh had friends. Ya ain't nevuh had friends, nevuh had friends,**

All three: **Ya ain't nevuh!**

Danny: **Had.**

Goofy: **Friends.**

Blossom: **Like**

All three: **Us!**

Then the whole room filled up with lights and dancers, while Sonic and Amy danced around, like Baloo and King Louie form _The Jungle Book_, Yin, Pumbaa, Cream, Cheese, Simba, and Knuckles were dancing wildly, and, Tails was being tossed up into the air by a bunch of elephants, Timon and Yang were scooping up gold into their hands.

"**Ya ain't nevuh had friends like us, HAH!" **Blossom finished singing.

After the song was done a neon light saying applaud appeared above them and Y.T. was the only one to applaud while everyone else was trying to regain their senses. But Timon and Yang noticed all the gold they scooped up was gone.

"So what's it gonna be, Master?" Goofy asked Danny.

Tails began, "Ha, You three are going to grant me any three wishes I desire?"

"Ah… not quite." Blossom said.

Danny said, "Indeed. There are a few provisos… a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like…?" Tails asked.

'Yeah, what can't you dudes do?" Yang asked

"Well for starters." Goofy began, "Uh, rule number one: we can't kill anybody." Goofy said chopping his own head off. "_So don't ask!"_

"Completely understandable" Yin said, crossing her arms.

"Rule number two: we can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," Blossom said, kissing Tails. "You widdle puddum, there." Blossom said pinching Tails's face.

"RULE NUMBER THREE: _we can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…We DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" _Danny said acting like a zombie. "Beyond dat, ya got it." Danny says bowing to Tails.

Tails then thought for a minute and finally spoke up.

"Provisos?" Tails asked, "Now what does that mean?"

"He means limitations Tails." Amy said.

"On wishes?" Timon asked, "Hah, some old powerful genies." He mocked Blossom, Goofy, and Danny Phantom.

"Yeah, they can't even bring the dead back from the dead." Knuckles and Yang said with a bit of laughter.

"Heck, I bet they can't even get us outta this cave!" Sonic mocked cruelly.

At that moment, Danny Phantom, Blossom, and Goofy began to feel a little peeved and their eyes firmed towards them.

"Well guys." Tails began, "I guess we're going to have to find a way out of here ourselves."

As Tails and his friends began to walk away, The three ticked off genies stomped their feet down in front of them stopping them. But little did the genies know of what Tails and his friends were expecting him to do that.

"Excuse me!" Danny scoffed, "Are ya looking at us, did you rub our lamp, did you wake us up, did you bring us here!" He said unaware of the looks Tails and his friends were exchanging to each other except Cream, Amy, and Cheese.

"And all of a sudden, you and your friends are walking out on us!" Blossom growled.

"I don't think so man, not right now..." Goofy began sieving.

They all took in a deep, and screamed **"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!!" **They yelled with booming voices.

Then, Danny, Goofy, and Blossom shrunk down to human size and grabbed the gang and sat them on Y.T., who they made bigger with their magic. "Now in case of emergencies." Blossom began, "The exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!"

"Keep your hands and arms inside the Extreme Gear, cause'… we're…outta here!" Goofy and Danny exlciamed.

Then Yellow Tail blasted out of the sand dunes and flew off into the desert sky.


	9. Chapter 8: Tails's first wish

****

Chapter 8

Tails's first wish

Back in the palace of Toon City, in the throne room, Bonkers, Erin, Calry, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai are talking to Evil Sonic and Timmy about what ES has done.

"Evil Sonic, this is a complete outrage!" Bonkers scolded at Evil Sonic who was bowing to him, "After all your years of serving me and my family, you know you are to send prisoners to discuss with me before they are beheaded!" He finished.

"I will sure you, King Bonkers, it won't happen again." Evil Sonic said while bowing, as did Timmy, who was next to him.

"Erin. Evil Sonic and I suggest we put all of this aside, please?" Bonkers asked bringing Erin and Evil Sonic together.

"I give you my most sincerest apologies to you, Princess Erinbubble92." Evil Sonic said taking Erin's hand.

"At least one good thing will come out of my arranged marriage." Erin said taking her hand out of Evil Sonic's grip, "When I become Queen, I will have the power to get rid of _you_!"

"Yes, all better now, I think it's best if we get back to this suitor business Erin…" Bonkers said as he turned around and saw Erin with Alyssa, Carly, and her guardian charas walking out of the throne room so he runs after her, "Erin!" Bonkers called out as he ran after her.

When the room was cleared, Evil Sonic dropped his innocent look and put on his firm look and started grinding his teeth in frustration.

"If only I had gotten that Chaos Emerald!" Evil Sonic sieved.

"_I will have the power to get rid of you_." Timmy said, mimicking Erin, "AHH! I can't believe we still have to kiss up to that chump King, that cump girls, that chump guardians, and chump daughter of his, for the rest of our lives!" Timmy complained to Evil Sonic.

"Not quite Timmy." Evil Sonic interrupted, "Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished, or… beheaded!!"

Both Evil Sonic and Timmy shudder at the thought of that as they hodl their necks until Timmy spoke up with an idea.

"Wait a minute, Evil Sonic, what if you were the chump husband." Timmy said quickly.

"What?" Evil Sonic, taking that that as an insult, asked with anger

"Al right work with me here." Timmy continued, "Say you marry Erin, all right, and then… you'll… you'll be the king!"

Evil Sonic thought for a moment and became intrigued with this idea.

"Hmm, marry the shrew, I become the King! This idea has a merit!" Evil Sonic said.

"Yeah Merit." Timmy said as putting his hand onto the edge of Evil Sonic's shoulder on a stool, "And then we drop Pops-in-Law, the little woman, her guardians, and her friends, off a tall cliff, YAAAAAAGHH ker-splat!" he said, jumping off of the stool and splats onto the ground and then instantly stands up.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh I love it when your evil brain works, Tim!" Evil Sonic laughed.

Then as we zoom out they both begin taking turns laughing mimicking each other's laughter.

* * *

Out in an oasis in the middle of a desert, Y.T. flies around the Oasis until he lands on the ground.

"Thank you for flying Y.T's flight service." Blossom said pretending to be a flight attendant. "Please remain seated until the Extreme Gear has come to a complete _stop._ Thank you, thank you, goodbye now, thank you, thank you, goodbye!"

"WELL! How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" Goofy challenged Tails and his friends.

"Well you sure showed us, Guys." Tails said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you sure had us fooled." Yang added in a sarcastic manner.

"Now about my three wishes?" Tails asked Danny, Goofy, and Blossom.

"Uh do my ears deceive me, three?" asked Danny, "You're down by one, my boy!" Danny shouted shoving his finger into Tails's face.

"Nuh-uh, _I _never actually wished to any of you to help me get out of the cave." Tails said smugly, looking at his wrist, "You three did that all on your own."

At that moment, three Genies' jaw dropped wide open, "Well I'm feelin' sheepish." Goofy said transforming into a sheep, he then said to Tails, "Al right you ba-a-a-ad boy! But no more freebies got dat!"

"Well let me see, three wishes, they'd have to be good ones." Tails said, thinking about it.

"Well in your wishes, if they are good ones can they include all of us?' Yin asked.

"Yeah man, I mean, we have gotten you out of tight spots so you owe us big time too." Yang added. Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know guys!" Tails said, "What would you three wish for, guys?" Tails asked Danny, Goofy, and Blossom who was just minding their own business.

"Us?" They asked, caught off guard by Tails's question. Fact is, no master they ever had, had asked them want they would wish for!

"No ones ever asked us that before" Goofy said, sitting down on his wisp. "Well, in our case…"

"Oh, now don't get started on that again!" Blossom and Danny groaned to him.

"Yeah, you're right" Goofy agreed with them. He turned to Tails and Co., "Oh forget it."

"What?" Tails asked.

"Forget it." The Genies said, crossing their arms sad

"Come one, Guys, tell us." Timon said

"Freedom." The Genies told the guys as Tails picked up the Chaos Emerlad.

"So you three are prisoners?" Simba asked.

"It's all part of the whole genie-gig," said Blossom, as she, Goofy, and Danny grew super sized and their bodies became darker.

"**PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" **The three shouted as they vanished back into the Chaos Emerald, until Timon, who was on Pumbaa took the necklace chain top off it and they saw The three genies crammed inside of it,

"_Itty-bitty living space!"_ They said with tiny voices, while Goofy trying to shove Blossom's elbow out of his face.

"Wow, guys…that must be terrible!" Tails said.

"What a sadness." Simba added.

"Oh, how tragic!" Sonic said in a Shakspeere persona.

Then Danny, Goofy, and Blossom popped out of the lamp again, "But oh…to be free…! Not to havin' to go POOF what do ya need? POOF what do ya need? POOF what do ya need!" Goofy said, poofing back and forth again, and again.

"Now to be our own Masters! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Danny said a little dramatically. Then, he sank back down to reality.

"But what are we talking? Let's get real here, it's never gonna to happen!" Blossom groaned.

"Danny, Goofy, Blossom, wake up and smell the coffee, ya idiots!" Goofy said while smacking himself.

"Why not?" Cream asked.

"The only way we get out of this, is if our Master _chooses_ to set me free. So, you can guess how often that's happened…" Danny grumbled.

"I'll do it! I'll set you free!" Tails said.

"Uh-huh, yeah right!" Blossom said, sarcastically. She turned his head into Pinocchio's, and grew a long nose. Tails pushed it back in.

"No really, I promise! After I make my first two wishes…I'll use my third wish to set you guys free!" he said, which made the three Genies smile hopefully.

"Well, here's hoping," Goofy said, shaking Tails's hand.

"Now, let's make some MAGIC! So how 'bout it; what is it **YOU **want most?" Danny asked, he then gestured to himself, "What wish do _you _want from _me_?"

"Well…there's…this…girl…" Tails said.

The genies made a buzzing sound **"WRONG!"** Blossom said.

"Yeah, we can't make anybody fall in love, remember? Geez! How may times to we hafta remind people about this?" Goofy reminded irritably.

"Oh, but Goofy, you don't understand." Tails said, 'She's smart… and fun…and…" he trailed off.

"Pretty." Danny offered.

"Beautiful!" Tails said.

"Hmm, I'm listening." Danny said, pushing Goofy off of a rock, and sitting down in it himself.

"She's got these eyes with those glasses, that just… and this strawberry blonde hair, wow and her smile!" Tails said with a sight.

"Oh, say le' more." Blossom and Goofy said, in French.

"However she is the Princess, to have any chance I'd have to be…" Tails paused for a moment, "Say…can you make me a magical Prince?" Tails asked.

Danny opened a book called Royal Recipes and began reading. "Okay let's see…Chicken ala King?" he said as he pulled out Chicken Little wearing a crown on his head. "Nope. Alaskan King Crab?" he said, picking Sebastian from The Little Mermaid out of the book. It pinched him. "OW! I hate it when that happens! Cesar Salad-" an arm and dagger popped out of the book, causing him to shriek. "EYAAGH! Et tu Brute! Ah-ha…To make a Magical Prince . Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words…!"

"Danny, for you wish, I wish for you to make me an Magical Prince!" Tails commanded.

"Al right! YO! YO! HOO! HOO!" They Genies shouted as Danny takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall, and then poofs himself into a his original form with some fashion designer gear and magical artifacts. "Al right first this, oranger fur and orange-yellow mixture is much two last century, and what are we trying to say with these trainers, dude? No, let's work with you here." Danny said measuring up Tails and then poof he was now wearing attire.

Tails wears a red cape with red gloves, a red belt, a red headband with his fox symbol on it and the headband strapes at the back, and red and white shoes. He also has blue eyes with golden flecks.

"Now THAT is a Prince! I like it muo' much!" Goofy said to Tails who was admiring himself in the mirror.

"Hey, what about us!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah, what are we suppose to do!" Yin shouted too.

"Can't you help us out as well?" Simba asked.

"Yeah Danny, can you help my friends out to?" Tails asked, "I mean these guys are like my family."

"Very well" Danny said as he poofed Tails's friends into different attires. Yin and Yang were now wearing kimonos only Yin's was white with black lines and Yang's was black with white linnings. Yang has a Yin-Yang head-ban, while Yin has a Yin-Yang bow.

"Wow!" Yang shouted, "I feel like a warrior in this stuff.".

"I love it." Yin said, happily.

Simba was wearing a sliver collor on his neck, four golden bracelets, and a red vest on his body.

Sonic is now wearing a blue race car driver's outfit with a white 49 and lines on it but still has his bandanna.

Knuckles is wearing a Indiana Johnes hat vest, and brown boots, a blue shirt and jeans.

Amy is now wearing pearl hang earrings, a golden headband with a heart, a red gown version of her dress the sleeves are pink puffy, she has light pink gloves from her elbows, and she wore ruby slippers.

Cream wore a orange gown with her blue ribbon, collor, and puffy sleeves, and she has a blue sash, and yellow and orange dress shoes. Cheese has a tuxedo suit with his red bow.

"Well it's not what lion's wear, but I love!" Simba said.

"Ah yes, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Yin, Yang, Simba, you lot look like you live in a palace!" Blossom said making pointing gestures.

"But Tails your look are still missing something…it says…Mode of Transportation! 'Scuse me, Timon, Pumbaa!" Danny whistled. "Hey, Timon, Pumbaa! Over here!"

"I'm outta here!" Timon and Pumbaa exclaimed, starting to slither away. But Y.T. caught him and flew him over to Danny, "Let us go! Let us go! Let us go!"

While pretending to be the host of a game show, Danny said "And what better way to make your grand debut in Toon City, then riding your very own, brand new camels? Watch out, they spit!" he said as Timon turned into a a tanish skin camel and Pumbaa turn into a brown red camel with tusk. "Hmm…not enough." Danny snapped his fingers and Timon turned into a tanish skin stallion and Pumbaa into a red brown skin camel. "Still not enough. Let me see. Ah no, what do I want…let's see…"

Danny kept snapping his fingers causing Timon and Pumbaa to turn into all sorts of animals or other things you use to get around them until they transformed back to his normal self as he sighed, "Thank goodness that's over" he panted. Or so he tough until Danny got an idea.

"Yes!" Danny shouted, **"THEY''RE AN ENOURMOUS SEEMING JUMBO AND HUMAN!!" **and with that Pumbaa had turned into a giant brownish red elephant and Timon was now a human with red hair, brown eyes, and he wears a long sleeved tan shirt, brown gloves, brown belt, tan pants, and brown boots, "Talk about your huge space, check this action out."

Y.T. was unlucky however because he was underneathe of Pumbaa's massive foot!

"Oh, gracious, your foot weighs a ton!" Y.T. said as he finally pulled himself out from under Pumbaa's now elephant foot.

"Whoa!" Timon and Pumbaa exclaimed in shock, looking into the oasis water, and shocked at their appearance.

"Wow Timon and Pumbaa." Tails said petting Pumbaa's now giant head and putting his hand on Timon's, now human, shoulder, "Looking good."

"You've never looked better." Knuckles said.

"That's a new look for you." Cream said.

"He's got the outfit," Blossom said,

"He's got the associates," Goofy added,

"And he's got the elephant with a trainer, but we're not through yet!" Danny said, "Hang on to your tails kid, we're gonna make you a star!" Danny shouted as he, Goofy and Blossom whipped up some more magic and fireworks shot out of the oais.


	10. Chapter 9: Enter Prince Tali

**Chapter 9**

**Enter Prince Tali**

Bonkers was busy stacking up figurines on top of each other, and if you look closely, you can see a little figure of Beast from _Beauty & the Beast_, until Evil Sonic walked in with a scroll causing the figurines to fall.

"King Bonkers, I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter!" Evil Sonic said, holding up the scroll for Bonkers to see.

"Ih, the problem with your daughter!" Timmy repeated.

"Really, what is it?" Bonkers asked.

"Right here!" Evil Sonic unrolled the scroll, and began reading. "If the Princess has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the King shall choose for her."

"But Erin hated all those suitors, how can I choose someone she hates?" Bonkers asked shoving a cookie into Timmy's mouth.

"Not to worry much, your highness. There's more;" Evil Sonic continued. "In the event of the Princess still not finding a suitor, the Princess must then be wed to… hmm, interesting…"

"What? Who?! Who?!" Evil Sonic asked, desperately.

"The Royal Advisor… why that would be… me." Evil Sonic said, smirking evilly.

Bonkers then started to examine the scroll. "But I thought the law said that only a prince or King could marry a Princess, I'm quite sure of it…" Bonkers said, rather perplexed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, your Highness." Evil Sonic said darkly, holding his Cobra staff above Bonkers. The red eyes incrusted eyes then started to glow pitch-red once again.

"Desperate… Measures." Bonkers said, now hypnotized.

"You will order Princess to marry me." Evil Sonic commanded.

'I will order Princess…to…" Bonkers said hypnotized, but quickly snapped out of it, "But your an Anti-Toon and a little young for her?"

"The Princess _WILL _marry me!" Evil Sonic commanded, more angrily.

"The Princess will..." Bonkers said hypnotized again but snapped out of it again when trumpets started playing. "What, what was that, that music." Sonic said racing to the balcony of the palace, as he looked into the distance and saw a parade heading into the city. "Evil Sonic, Timmy, you two must come and see this." Sonic called out to them, and they came to the balcony. Evil Sonic, reluctantly, goes out onto the balcony followed by Timmy.

As they watched, there is a parade going on in Toon City. They are led by three major like guys. Of course, they are actually Danny, Goofy, and Blossom dressed like majors. The parade plays a song for the crowd and everyone else.

Marchers: _**Make way for Prince Tali!**_

Everyone including people Tails and Erin has met before, turned to look at the parade.

Swordsmen: _**Say hey! It's Prince Tali!**_

Harlem girls throws flower on the ground while Danny, Goofy, and Blossom began to mingle with the crowd.

Danny: _**Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**_

Goofy: _**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**_

Blossom: _**Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!**_

All three: _**Make way, here he comes,**_

_**Ring bells, bang the drums.**_

_**You're gonna love this guy!**_

Danny pounds on Mandy and Grim's heads like bongos, making the the shop keepers confused as he, Goofy, and Blossom holds them and pointed. The Elephant Pumbaa was marching through his way through town. Tails (Prince Tali) rides on top of his back in a royal chair. Yin and Yang were riding horses and Simba was walking with Timon on his back beside him, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were riding on Sonic's and Knuckles Extreme Gear.

_**Prince Tali, fabulous he, Tali Proababa!**_

Goofy: _**Genuflect, show some respect**_

_**Down on one knee**_

Goofy and Blossom pull away a carpet under Shadow and his men, forcing them to bowed down. Shadow looks up and is confused as Pumbaa wiggles his ears.

Blossom: _**Now try your best to stay calm**_

_**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**_

Timmy was just dancing around to the rhythm, until Evil Sonic looked over to him and glared daggers at him causing him to stop.

Danny: _**And come and meet his spectacular coterie.**_

Danny 'wheelbarrows' six cartoon guys onto Pumbaa. They have to stand on each other's story to shake Tali's hand.

_**Prince Tali, mighty is he, Tali Proababa!**_

_**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**_

The men fell onto Tali. Since he now had powers, Tali could hold the men like an acrobat. Goofy then turns into an old guy and whispers to Mr. Herrimen.

Goofy: _**He faced the galloping hordes**_

Next, Blossom turns into a street kid playing with a toy sword as he speaks with the gang.

Blossom: _**A hundred bad guys with swords**_

Now Danny turns into a big guy and holds Raimundo and Clay as he continues.

Danny: _**Who sent Villains to their lords, why Prince Tali!**_

Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Kiara came out onto the balcony to see the parade. A bunch of servants come in carrying golden camels.

Servants: _**He's got seventy-five golden camels!**_

Goofy pops in, dressed like a parade announcer.

"Don't ya think they looked lovely, Blossom?" asked Goofy.

Next, women rode in on floats with a bunch of beautiful peacocks.

Women: _**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**_

Now Blossom appears as a female announcer.

"Fabulous, Goofy. Love the feathers." said Blossom.

As Goofy continues singing, servants are seen carrying a big gorilla parade balloon down the street.

Goofy: _**When it comes to exotic type mammals**_

Blossom changes into a leopard and Danny turns into a goat as they sings to Chiro and Jinmay.

Blossom: _**Has he got a zoo, **_

Danny: _**I'm telling you!**_

Blossom and Danny disappears as Chiro and Jinmay laughed in delight.

Chorus: _**It's a world class menagerie!**_

Now Blossom appeared next to Trixie, Kimiko, and Kim who rejected Tails earlier. Blossom is dressed like in a pink arbian girl dress as they sing. Blossom sings at the same time they did.

Blossom and the girls: _**Prince Tali, Handsome is he, Tali Proababa!**_

_**There's no question this Tali's alluring**_

_**That physique, how can I speak**_

_**Never ordinary, never boring**_

Tali and tried to show muscles but he doesn't have any. Danny, Goofy, and Blossom shoot some magical energy to give them some, really impressing the girls.

_**Weak at the knee**_

_**Everything about the man just plain impresses**_

_**Well, get on out in that square**_

_**He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder**_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare**_

_**He's about to pull my heart asunder**_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Tali!**_

_**And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**_

Tali blew kisses to the girls, making them faint. Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Kiara, from their balcony, frown annoyed. Erin scoffed and went back inside, followed by her friends and Guardian Charas.

The parade was now entering the archway/gates of the Palace, with Goofy singing with the Chorus.

Goofy & Chorus: _**He's got ninety-five super robot monkeys!**_

Shadow and Guards: _**(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)**_

Servants are holding up multi colo furred robot monkeys **(A/N) The one's from Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go!) **on trees while Shadow's men danced stupidly.

Goofy and Chorus: _**And to view them, he charges no fee!**_

Citizens: _**(He's generous, so generous)**_

Tali and his friends throw some money onto the street making the citizens runs over to grab some.

All: _**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!**_

_**(Proud to work for him)**_

_**They bow to his whim, love serving him**_

_**They're just lousy with loyalty to Tali! Prince Tali!**_

Back inside the palace, Bonkers runs fast over to the doors to the throne to let Tali in, but Evil Sonic and Timmy blocks his ways, smirking. But the doors bursts opened, the parade with Pumbaa leading the way, entering. The doors crush Evil Sonic and Timmy.

Danny, Goofy, and Blossom & Chorus: _**Prince Tali!  
Amorous he! Tali Proababa!**_

The three disguised Genies jump down from Pumbaa and lands next to Bonkers, smirking.

All three: _**Heard your Princess was a sight lovely to see!**_

The doors open to reveal Evil Sonic and Timmy flattened in the wall leaving behind body prints, with a lot of anger as Evil Sonic growls.

_**And that, good people, is why**_

_**He got dolled up and dropped by**_

_**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

_**With his bears and lions**_

_**A brass band and more**_

_**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**_

_**His birds that warble on key**_

_**Make way for Prince Tali!**_

Danny, Goofy, and Blossom vanish back to into the lamp, while Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Yin, Yang, Simba, and Timon ride down on Y.T, and they land in front of Bonkers and bowed to him, while Evil Sonic and Timmy pushes everything out the door and slams the palace doors shut, while scowling.

"Splendid, an absolutely marvelous performance!" Bonkers cheered while clapping.

Tails then jumped off Y.T. and stepped forward while clearing his throat, "King Bonkers, I have journeyed from afar to seek your Princess' hand in marriage."

"Prince Tali Proababa, of course I'm delighted to meet you." Bonkers said shaking Tails's hand, he then gestures toward Evil Sonic and Timmy, "This is my royal vizier, Evil Sonic and his assistant Timmy. He's delighted too".

"Ecstatic." ES said dryly, while he and Timmy looked at Tails just as dryly. He then walked over towards Tails, "But I'm afraid Prince Proapuka."

"Proababa." Tails corrected him.

"Oh, whatever! You cannot just parade in here uninvited and…" ES was then cut off by Bonkers looking at Y.T.

"This is a most excellent brand of Extreme Gear you have here." Bonkers said while petting Y.T, "do you suppose.."

"Why not at all King Bonkers, let me help you." Tails said helping Bonkers board Y.T., but just as Y.T. took off, Evil Sonic put his Cobra staff down infront of Y.T.

"Your highness, I must advise against this." ES said.

"Oh nonsense, learn to have some fun!" Bonkers chuckled.

"Indeed, so let go!" Y.T. shouted as he blasted off, avoiding ES's staff, and Timmy cam down on the staff hitting his head to the ground.

Bonkers and Y.T. fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Pumbaa, startling the elephant. The flight continues in the background, while ES and Tails and his friends talk in the foreground.

"Curious to know, my friend." ES said to Tails, "Where did you say you and your friends were from again?"

"Oh here and there." Tails said.

"Yeah, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Knuckles said

"Try me." ES challenged them, edging foward sternly.

As Y.T. flew right by them, Timmy accidentally got in their way. So when Y.T. was heading right for him, he ran away screaming.

"Watch it, watch it, watch, it, watch it, watch it!" Timmy screamed, running away.

Y.T. was about to collide with Timmy but made a dive before hitting Timmy. Timmy shut his eyes and sighed, but to his misfortune crashed into a pillar, he slides down it and lands on his head with little Bonkers' on Y.T's flying above him around in a circle saying "Have a cookie!". The real Y.T. was about to land.

"Whoo-Hoo, I'm coming in for a landing. Evil Sonic, watch me now!" Bonkers cheered as he landed on the ground.

Y.T. who was exhausted from the flight landed on Pumbaa's trunk, "Wow, and I thought that Danny and Blossom were the wild ones." He said dizzy.

"Whew… I haven't had… so much fun since the my cartoon studio days… ah, what a remarkable lad. And a not just fox boy, a Prince fox boy, besides! _If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Erin, after all!" _Evil Sonic whispered to Evil Sonic.

"_I just don't trust him, King Bonkers,"_ Evil Sonic whispered back to him

"Nonsense, one thing I pride myself on, ES, I'm an excellent judge of character!" Sonic said.

"Oh, sure, oh yeah excellent judge, of- **NOT!"** Timmy said to himself, who was listening in on their conversation.

"Erin will like this one!" Bonkers nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Erin," Tails agreed.

"Your Highness, please no. I must intercede on the Erin's behalf!" ES said when Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Kiara walked into the room. "This dude is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the Princess?"

"Listen ES, I am Prince Tali Proababa! Ha! Just let her meet me!" Tails said, feeling so full of himself. "I will win your Princess' heart…"

"How dare you?!" Erin yelled, feeling beyond insulted. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She snapped as she stormed off.

"What she said!" Her friends, except Kiara snapped at them just as angrily. they then stormed off as well, after Erin.

"Oh dear, don't worry, Prince Tali… I think Erin just needs time to cool down…" Bonkers sighed, escorting Tails and his friends away.

"So what now, ES?" Timmy asked ES, once the room was clear.

"_I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Proapuka…"_ Evil Sonic snarled darkly...


	11. Chapter 10: A Whole New World

**Chapter 10**

**A Whole New World**

At nighttime, Erin was looking gloomly out her balcony, while in the courtyard, Tails was pacing back and forth, while Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese Yin, Yang, Simba, and Timon watched him, and Pumbaa tried to pick eat some bugs but couldn't hold it in his huge fingers. Every time her failed to pick up a bugs, he said dully, "Dang!"

"I can't believe this, Erin won't even let me talk to her!" He groaned, "I Should've known this Prince wish wouldn't work out!"

Danny, Goofy, and Blossom were playing a three-on-one chess game with Y.T. "So move," Goofy said.

"Very well, you asked for it." Y.T. said as he made his move.

"Now that's a good move!" Blossom said awe.

Danny then did a Rodney Dangerfield impression: "I can't believe it; we're losing to a hover board!"

"Guys, I need help!" Tails whined like a big baby to the three genies.

"Alright, Tail boy, here's the deal!" Goofy said in a Jack Nicholson voice, while ruffling with Tails's tails, "If you want to court the little lady you have to be a straight shooter do you got it?"

"What?" Tails asked.

Danny just sighed and poofed a chalkboard in front of him and he pointed to the words "Tell her the…**TRUTH!" **he screamed, flipping over the chalkboard witch now read "TRUTH.!.!" in big, shiney letters.

"No way! If Erin found out I was just some… lousy street-rat… she'd laugh at me," Tails protested, and then sighed.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Blossom said sarcastically. "… Tails all joking aside. You really ought to be yourself."

"He's right you know, Tails." Simba said,

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be!" Tails growled while pulling on his tails. "Okay, I'm going to go see her, I- I've got to be smooth, cool, _confident! _How do I look?"

_"Like a Prince…"_ The three genies sighed in unison.

"All right, Tails, go get her." Yang smirked.

And with that, Tails flew up to Erin's room on Y.T.

* * *

Erin was just on her bed, feeling depressed with Carly and Alyssa were sitting next to her, Guardians floating near her, and Kiara beside her when she heard Tails.

"Princess Erinbubble92?" Tails addressed. Kiara looked up and growled.

"Who's there?" asked Erin.

"It's me, Prince Tali… ah, ahem…" Tali made his voice sound deeper. "Price Tali Proababa!"

"I do not want to see you!" Erin scoffed.

"Please, come on, Erin! Just give me a chance!" Tails begged, but to no avail. Kiara came out and backed Tails to the edge of the balcony.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" said Erin.

"Listen my friend said, she wants to be alone you got it!" Kiara said, growling at Tails.

"Nice kitty!" Tails said, who was trying to back Shenzi away. "Easy… take off, go!"

_"So how's our little beau doing?"_ Danny asked Y.T., as he, Goofy, and Blossom flew up to him Y.T. mimed the whole head-being-cut-off thing. The three Genies slapped themselves in their faces.

"Say, wait a minute…" said Erin after a few moments. "do I…know you?"

"No! Ha, no way," Tails chuckled nervously.

"You remind me of someone I… met in the marketplace," Erin said, still trying to remember.

'_Oh no, she's onto me.' _Tails thought to himself, but cleared his throat. " I, uh, have servants to go to the marketplace for me, ya see. Why, I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants, so, so it couldn't possibly have been me you met."

"Hmmm...No. I guess not," sighed Erin, shrugging.

Danny, Goofy, and Blossom then as a small bees, appeared on Tails's shoulder and started speaking to him. Blossom said, _"Enough 'bout you, Casanova, talk about her! She's smart! Fun! The hair, The eyes, anything! Pick a feature!"_

"Uh, Princess Erinbubble92, you're very…" Tails began.

"_Lovely, magnificent, feminine… puncul!" _Goofy whispered some advice to him.

"Pancul!" said Tails.

"Pancul?!" Erin gasped, misunderstanding.

"_Sorry!" _Goofy whispered to Tails.

"Uhh... You're beautiful!" Tails quickly corrected, turning his head back to its proper position.

"_Nice recovery!" _Danny whispered to Tails

"Hmm, I'm rich too, you know," said Erin, walking towards him.

"Yeah…" said Tails.

"The daughter of the King…" she continued.

"I know…"

"A fine prize for any prince to marry…"

"Right, right! A, a prince like me!" Tails agreed.

"_Warning! Warning!" _Danny whispered into Tails's ear.

Erin tapped Tails's nose… "Right. A Prince like you." …right before picking up a vase and shoved it down over his head. "And every other stuffed-shirt, wavering peacock I've met!"

The three genies then made a sound with their mouths like an atomic bomb dropping and smashing into the ground and mimed their hands dropping like a bomb.

"But," Tails pleaded.

"Ah, go jump off a balcony!" snapped Erin, fed up of him.

"What?" Tails stammered, totally confused.

"_Stop her! Stop her! Want me to sting her?"_ Blossom suggested.

"Buzz off, guys!" Tails growled.

"_Okay fine, but remember; beeeee yourself!" _the three genies reminded him, and they disappeared into the emerald hidden in Tails's pocket.

"Yeah, right!" Tails snapped sarcastically.

"What?!" asked Erin, thinking he was talking to her.

"Uh, you're right!" Tails said, making a new thing out of what he'd just blurted out. "You aren't just… some… prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now…" he said, stepping off the balcony.

"No!"

"What? What!"

"How…how come you're doing that?" asked a confused Erin.

Then Yellow Tail flew up and Erin got a good look at him

"This is my Extreme Gear, Yellow Tail, Y.T for short, " Tails explained to her.

"It's lovely machinary…" said Erin, a bit startled.

"Not as wonderful as you, mon cherie.." Y.T said with a French accent.

"You uh, you don't… want to go for a ride, do you?" Tails asked. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" Erin queried.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Tails said

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Tails said, holding out his hand.

With that, Erin recognized him from the first time they met, and smirked,_ "…yes!"_

Erin then got on Y.T. and he flew off, Erin looked down on the balcony and noticed Kiara, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Carly, and Alyssa, then they noticed they were heading for the Castle Walls, but Y.T. flew over it, and Tails began to sing.

Tails: _**I can show you the world…**_

_**Shinning Shimmering**_

_**Splendid!**_

_**Tell me, Princess**_

_**Now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

Tails picked a flower off a windowsill and gave it to Erin.

_**I can open your eyes…**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over side was and yonder**_

_**On an Extreme Gear ride…**_

They flew into the sky, above the clouds.

_**A Whole New World!**_

_**A new, fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming… **_

Erin: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew!**_

_**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…**_

Tails: (at the same time) _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

They then flew past and bunch of Mercrows, and when one of them caught a sight of Y.T., he squawked terrified.

Erin: _**Unbelievable sights,**_

_**Undescribable feelings!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling freewheeling…**_

_**Through an endless diamond field…**_

_**A Whole New World!**_

Tails: _**Don't you dare close your eyes!**_

Erin: _**A hundred-thousand things to see…**_

Tails: _**Hold your breath, it gets better!**_

They then flew passed the pyramids of Egypt where a worker constructs a sphinx of Pharaoh Mickey, they wave at him, he smiles back but chisels off too much and breaks off the sphinx's nose.

Erin: _**I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be…**_

While going through the woods, Tails grabbed an apple off a tree and gave it to Erin- the same way he gave it to her when they first met. Erin smiled.

Tails: _**A Whole New World!**_

Erin: _**Every turn a surprise!**_

Tails: _**With new horizons to pursue!**_

Erin: _**Every moment, red letter!**_

Both: _**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.**_

_**A Whole New World,**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

Tails: _**A thrilling chase**_

Erin: _**A wondrous place**_

Both: **for you and me…!**

The two of them held hands as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

Later on, the happy couple was sitting on a rooftop in China, watching the fireworks and the Chinese New Year. "It's all so magical," Erin sighed.

"Sure is." Tails said.

Then, Erin decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Timon and Pumbaa had to miss this," she said. If this so-called prince really was who he said he was, he wouldn't know who she was talking about. But...he did!

"Nah," said Tails. "The guys hates fireworks. Doesn't really like flying much, either. Despite the fact that he _can't _fly."

"Oh, You idiot!" Y.T. whispered to Tails and put his hand over his face

"That is I-" Tails stammered, realizing he'd just given himself away. "Oh, boy!"

"Ha! You are the boy from the market!" snapped Erin, pointing at him in between his eyes. "I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Erin, I'm sorry!" Tails apologized.

"I mean, what?! Did you think I was stupid?!" asked Erin, angrilly.

"No!" Tails protested

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, no, I just… I _hoped_ you wouldn't," mumbled Tails. "Wait, no! That's, that's not what I meant!"

"Well then who are you? Tell me the truth!" demanded Erin.

"The truth?" Tails said. "The truth!" he still wasn't sure what to say, he even looked at Y.T. who waved at him, on giving up hope. "The truth is…that I sometimes just dress as a commoner, to escape the pressures of palace life!" At that Y.T. slumped down in defeat, and Erin just gave him a skeptical look with a raised eye-brow. "B-but I really am a Prince. And that's the truth!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Erin.

"Well, you know… royalty going out in disguise, I mean it's sounds sort-of strange, don't you think?" said Tails, shrugging.

"Well...I wouldn't say _that_ strange!" said Erin, and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

'_Oh, Yeah, I'm finally getting the hang of this.' _Tails thought.

Y.T. just shook his head, giving the impression that all this lying is getting way out of hand. But he then looked at them, and said romantically, "Ah, teenage, child love."


	12. Chap11: Evil Sonic's Deception

**Chapter 11**

**Evil Sonic's Deception**

Later, Tails and Erin were back at the balcony.

"Goodnight, my cute and handsome Prince." Erin said.

"Sleep well, Princess," said Tails.

The two leaned in…and Y.T. lifted Tails up so that he and Erin could kiss. Then, Erin went back into her room. Kiara rolled her eyes, Carly and Alyssa smiled, while Chika, Kyoko, and Amai sighed, and followed Erin.

"Yes!" Tails laughed. He fell backwards onto Y.T. and he slowly landed on the ground of the courtyard as Tails gazes up into the sky. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right…"

"TAILS!! LOOK OUT!!" Tails heard his friends exclaim. He turned around to see Shadow, Pete (Disney) Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, Kronk, Rouge, The X's, Babylon Rouges, Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost, charging at him. Tails was grabbed and gagged in chains to prevent him from flying with his two tails to escape on his own by Shadow, Rouge, and Pete. He tried to call for help, but he looked over and saw Pumbaa trapped in a net, he saw Kronk holding up Yin, Yang, Simba, who are bounded with chains and their mouths tied shut, and Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese, are in cages. Them Mr. X teathered Y.T. to a tree, and Evil Sonic and Timmy appeared before Tails in the shadows.

"I am afraid you have overstayed your welcome, Prince Propuka!" ES snarled darkly.

"Hah, hah, Jerk!" Timmy cackled at Tails in his own maniacal way.

"Silence, Timmy!" ES hissed at him. He and Timmy then began walking away, "Make sure he's never found!" Tails and his friends struggled, but the guards knocked them unconscious.

Tails was dizzy, before falling unconscious.

Shadow laughed as they dropped Tails and his friends off a cliff into the sea. Their legs were bound to a ball-and-chain…they'd never be able to swim up.

'I got to get to the Chaos Emerald.' Tails thought, but noticed the gem slipped out of his pocket.

When the nine of them hit the ocean floor, the emerald landed inches away from him, as they tried to swim over to it just a little bit it was too late, they went unconscious and they fell to the floor, but that caused the emerald to move closer to them, and Tails with just an ounce of conscious left in him rubbed the emerald and Danny, Goofy, and Blossom emerge from it wearing bath robes, Goofy holding rubber duckie, Blossom rinsing the water out of her hair, and Danny wearing shower cap.

"Never fails. Get in the bath, there's a rub at the lamp (Squeaks the duck) Hello?" Goofy said as they then noticed the eight unconscious friends in front of him.

"Tails? (Gasps) Guys, snap out of it!" Blossom gasped.

"Oh, you can't cheat on this one, guys!" Danny groaned, pulling on his own shower cap.

"Yeah, I can't help you unless Tails makes a wish. You have to say "Goofy, I want you to save me and my friends lives. Got it? Ok. Come on, Miles Prower!" Goofy shouted to Tails, shaking him by the shoulders causing his head to nod.

"I'll take that as a "yes"!" said Goofy. Goofy head turns into a siren and he makes Siren sounds as his body turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" The three Genies just babble some stuff in German as Goofy grabs Tails and his friends and they land on the cliff they were thrown off of. As Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Yin, Yang, Simba were catching their breaths The three Genies grabbed them all.

"Don't you guys scare us like that!" Blossom said.

"Goofy, I uh… heh, thanks, Goofy," said Tails, hugging Goofy, Blossom, and Danny all the others hugged him too.

"Oh, guys I'm getting kind-of fond of you, guys really," Goofy said as he, Blossom and Danny held onto them and they flew off back to the palace. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Erin was in her room with Carly and Alyssa brushing her hair and humming the song she'd recently sung.

"Erin?" called Bonkers, standing by her bedroom door

"Oh, daddy," she said, walking up to him. "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Erin. I have chosen a husband for you," said Bonkers, who talked in monotone.

"What?"

"…You will wed Evil Sonic." Bonkers said as the other door opened to reveal ES, with Timmy by his side.

"Bada-boom!" ES laughed, introducing himself into the room.

Erin gasped and brought her hands to her face. Kiara's jaws dropped to the ground while Chika, Kyoko, and Amai eye widen and Alyssa and Carly fainted.

"You're speechless, I see!" ES sneered. "A fine quality in a wife"

"I will never marry you!" shouted Erin. "Daddy, I choose Prince Tali!"

"Prince Tali and his friends left." ES said.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Evil Sonic!" It was Tails! He was just standing by the curtain, casually. His friends were standing beside him.

"Yeah, we got a bone to pick with you, ES." Amy added.

"Yeah, a big bone!" Knuckles and Yang said.

"One as big as your skull!" Simba snarled.

"Prince Tali!" cried Erin, happy to see him

"How in the heck!! uh… huh?" Timmy exclaimed in shock, and then pretended not to know anything on the subject as he went back into whistling tone.

"Tell him the truth, ES. You tried to have me and my associates killed!" Tails snapped at ES.

"What ridiculous nonsense!" ES said. He then turned to Bonkers. "Your highness, he's obviously lying…" he secretly held his Cobra staff close to Bonkers to influence him even more.

"Obviously… lying…" Bonkers said, still in his trance.

"Daddy, what's wrong with you?!" Erin cried.

"I know what's wrong!" said Tails, grabbinf the Cobra staff from ES and smash it to the ground, destroying the top half of it, and Bonkers snapped out of it its control.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" said Bonkers, coming out of his trance.

"Your highness, Evil Sonic and Timmy have been controlling you with this!" Tails said holding out the now broken Cobra staff.

"Iahw-what?" gasped Bonkers. He then angrilly turned towards Evil Sonic and Timmy "Evil Sonic! Timmy! you, you traitors!"

ES then looked up to see Bonkers, Erin, Tails and his friends advancing towards him and Timmy.

"Your highness, all of this can be explained." ES said, trying to cover up but to no avail.

"Guards, guards!" Bonkers shouted

"Oh that's it. We're dead, we're dead, just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead!" Timmy said, not bothering to pretened to be keep quiet anymore.

ES then sees the Emerald sticking out of Danny's pocket, he tries to make a move but was apprehended by The X's, while Timmy was grabbed by Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy.

"No! don't take me, don't take me! It was all ES's idea!" Timmy screamed like a baby as they tried pulling him away by his feet, and Timmy tried holding onto the floor.

"This is not done yet, punk fox!" ES snarled at Tails. He took out a vial of flash powder, and threw it down, disappearing with Timmy in a cloud of blue dust.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" ordered Bonkers. The guards then took out their swords and ran out of the room.

"Erin, are you alright?" asked Tails.

"That was just creepy." Yang said.

"No kidding." Simba said.

"Yes, I'm all right," said Erin. They were about to kiss again, but Bonkers walked right through them, complaining about the situation.

"I can't believe this, this is a disaster, Evil Sonic, my most trusted Councellor, plotting against me all this time! How will I ever-" He then looked at Tails and Erin, who were once again, looking at each other lovingly. "I what? Can this be true? My little baby has finally chosen a suitor!" he cried.

Erin nodded with a grin.

"Ha ha!" he celebrated. "Oh, I'm so happy, Prince Tali, I could just kiss you…uh, but I won't. Becuase one, I'm not that kind of guy, and two, I'll leave that to my…ah, yes! But you two will be wed at once! Yes, yes and you'll be happy and become prosperous! And then you, my boy, will become King of Toon City!"

"Uh…King?" Tails inquired.

"Oh, yes. Someone of your unspeakable stature, and moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Sonic nodded happily.

Tails, of course, was suppose to be happy, but realized his promise to the Genies...

* * *

Meanwhile, in ES's chambers, Evil Sonic slams the doors open and Timmy runs in and heads for his own desk, where all his belongings were.

"**WE GOTTA GET OUT, WE GOTA GET OUT! I GOTTA START PACKING, EVIL SONIC!!** Only essentials, I've got the weapons, the guns, the knives, the underwear, and what about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it…" but his craziness was interrupted by Evil Sonic, who was laughing like a maniac.

"**Ha, ha, ha…" **he cackled, pounding on the door. **"AH, HA, HA, HA!!"**

"Oh boy," Timmy said, walking up to him. "He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Evil Sonic! Hey, ES! Get a grip!" Timmy shouted grabbing ES by his collar, and Jack grabs his Timmy by the neck. "ACK! _Good grip!" _Timmy wheezed.

"Prince Tali is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Miles Prower, Tails!" ES growled. "He has the Chaos Emerald, Timmy…"

"Why that miserable--!" Timmy started but was interrupted by ES

"YOU are going to relieve him of it!"

"Me?!" Timmy asked.


	13. Chap12: Evil Sonic's Evil Wishes

**Chapter 12**

**Evil Sonic's Evil Wishes**

Back at the palace, Tails was having a major dilemma: should he marry Erin and become the King of Toon City Or should he reveal his identity?

"Me? King of Toon City?" he pondered out loud.

Goofy however, figured that this was time to party. "HUZAAH! Hail the conquering hero!" he exclaimed. Then he started playing like…every known instrument. When Tails walked right past him without a reaction, he, Danny, and Blossom was puzzled.

Danny then formed his hands into the shape of a TV, and pretended to interview him. "Tails! You've just won the heart of Princess Erin…what are you going to do next?" Tails just stared glumly through Danny's white gloved hands, and flopped down on a huge, princely bed.

"Oh, boy, what am I gonna do?" Tails asked himself.

Unknown to him, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Yin, Yang, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Yellow Tail were watching him from the window above his bed.

"Well, he's taking it pretty hard." Simba sighed.

"Well, of course he is, King Bonkers wants him to be the King of Toon City." Knuckles said.

"And if he accepts, he'll have to remain a Prince forever, and he won't be able to set the Genies free." Cream added, "Afterall, he'll might need the third wish to help him for something else".

"I feel sorry for the poor fellow." Y.T. said.

"Well what can he do?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon sighed, "There might be only one thing he can do..." The others new what he meant as they sadly nodded in agreement.

Then Blossom popped up beside Tails and whispered, _"Your next line is 'I'm going to free The Genies…' anytime now!"_

"Blossom…I can't," sighed Tails.

"Sure you can. all you have to do is say…" Goofy mashed Tails's mouth and mouthed the words "Genies, I wish you free!'"

"Guys, I'm serious, here!" Tails growled, swatting Goofy's hands away. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am! But they want to make me the King of this city…no, scratch that, they want to make "Prince Tali" the King of the city. " The Genies' faces turned downcast as he spoke, "Without you guys…I'm just Miles Prower, nicknamed Tails.".

"Tails, you won!" said Danny.

"Because of you!" snapped Tails. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you guys! What if they find out I'm not really a Prince? What if Erin finds out? …I'd lose her. Guys…I, I can't keep this up on my own!" and with a coward's averted gaze, he ended the rant with "I…I can't wish you free."

"Oh, I see." said Danny, grumpily, "Fine, we understand,"

"After all, you've lied to everyone else, hey, we were beginning to feel left out!" Goofy said, just as grumpily.

"Now if you'll excuse us…_Master!_" Blossom snarled, saying the 'master' part in disgust and they all disappeared into the emerald.

"Guys…I'm really sorry," said Tails. But all he got back was one last tongue-sticking-out of the lamp in his face. "Well fine! If you want to be that way, fine! Then just…stay in there for all I care!" Tails angrily puts a pillow on the lamp, covering it. He's friends looked at this rather suprised and concerned, while Yang and Knuckles just glared at him and shook their head in disgust "What are you guys looking at?" he snapped.

Timon and Pumbaa was a little hurt at this, and then grumpled angrilly, "Alright, fine! I can take a hint!" They and Y.T. then slowly left the scene

"You know what? Fine! Becuase if that is the way you feel about it, Tails, then I'm out of here! " Yang snapped at Tails as he followed the Timon, Pumbaa, and Y.T.

"But-" Tails tried to protest, but Sonic cut him off.

"He's right, Tails! You just don't get it, do ya?" Sonic snapped, following Yang.

"Think about it! ES is still free and he and Timmy are probably not likely to give up on the emerald, Tails!" Simba added angilly, "Heck, if the Genies we're free, then Jack can't use their power for his own ends!" with that, he left, following his friends when Cream begin to be upset.

"Wait, come back, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Guys, I'm sorry…wait! Come on!" then he sighed.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "The Genies are right, heck, they're all right; I can't keep this up, I've got to tell Erin the truth!".

All of a sudden, he heard a voice. It sounded like Erin's. "Tali! Oh, Tali! Could you come here?" it said.

"Well, here goes!" said Tails, neatening his fur, hair, and headed outside. "Erin, where are you?"

Unaware that Timmy, disguised as a flamingo in the pond outside was speaking like Erin's voice. He then cleared his throat. "Out in the menagerie! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" said Tails, as he walked off.

Then Timmy turned around snickering until his face met another one's who believed Timmy talking in Erin's voice was a girl, then the Timmy shouted to the other one in his ordinary voice, **"YOU GOT A PROBLEM, PINKY!?"** he yelled, then kicked him. "Jerk!" Then Timmy threw off his flamingo disguise and headed to Tails's room.

When Timmy went into Tails's room, he searched almost every area, and then found the Emerald underneath the pillow. He then held it up in his hands."Oh, boy, ES is sure gonna be happy to see you!" He said, holding the emerald. He then spoke in Evil Sonic's voice "(Evil Sonic's voice) Excellent work, TimTim!" (own voice) "Ah, go on!" (ES's voice) "No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven!" (Own voice) Oh, Jack, you're too much. I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!" Timmy said as he ran over to the window and climbed out of it, holding the emerlad on his neck.

* * *

The citizen's of Toon City stood before the palace as Bonkers, makes the announcement on his platform overlooking the city.

"Citizens of Toon City! My niece has finally chosen suitor!" Bonkers exclaimed happily as the crowd cheered for this.

Behind the platform's curtains, Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai takes a look at the crowd.

"Erin," Erin turned to see Tails running up the stairs.

"Tali, where have you been!" cried Erin happily.

"There's something I--"

"The whole town has turned up for my daddy's announcement!"

"But Erin…I came to tell you…you don't understand…--" Tails tried to say.

Erin kissed Tails, interrupting him and said, "Good luck!" before Tails could say anything else, Erin already pushed him through the balcony curtain.

"…Prince Tali Proababa!" Bonkers annouced, introducing Erin's new suitor.

"Oh boy…" said Tails nervously, through gritted teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Evil Sonic's chamber, the he and Timmy looked at this whole thing in amusement and annoyance from a window.

"Look at them…" snarled Timmy. "Cheering that big _fake_!"

"Let them cheer," said ES smirking evilly as he held up the Chaos Emerald and began rubbing it.

Soon Danny, Goofy, and Blossom came out, back to the two, still upset. Goofy did not know what happened as he yelled out, "You know, Tails, We're getting really..." Goofy snapped. They all then turned and startled as they see that it isn't Tails he was speaking to. "I... Don't think you're him."

Puzzled, Danny took out the script while at Evil Sonic's eye level, "_Tonight, the part of Tails will be played by a tall and sinister ugly, hedgehog…"_

"Silence, slaves!" snapped Evil Sonic as he throws the Genies to the ground and step on their faces. "I am your master now."

"We were afraid of that..." groaned the Genies.

"Danny, Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule up high, as the king of Toon City!"

* * *

Outside, the celebration was cut short when black clouds appear from out of nowhere over the palace. As the ground shakes, the crowd runs off in fear. The roof came off forcing Tails, Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bonkers to duck.

"What on earth?" yelled Tails, alarmed.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Bonkers. Suddenly his crown of royalty begins to lift off. Bonkers tried to grab for it but his whole body is lifted up by some sort of magic force. Soon all his clothes were removed. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, ES came out wearing Sonic's clothes that are now suited just for him laughing evilly.

"Evil Sonic, you…vile betrayer!" yelled Bonkers angrilly.

"That's King Vile Betrayer to you!" yelled Timmy, who was wearing a crown and a green cape over a pink and silver armory clothing.

"Oh, yeah, Timmy? We'll just see about that!" snapped Tails, reaching into his pocket for the emerald but couldn't find it. It was gone. "The emerald!" he gasped.

Laughing evilly, ES pointed remarking, "Finders Keepers, Propuka!"

Tails, Bonkers, Erin, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Carly, and Alyssa looked up and gasped. There stood a God-sized dark Danny, Goofy, and Blossom. They then lifted the entire palace up into the air!

Tails whistled for the Yellow Tail, upon whom he jumped to get a better view of the action, shaking his head in disbelief. He then reached the Genies' heads.

"Guys, no, don't!" Tails cried.

"We're sorry, Tails." Blossom said sadly.

"We've got a new master now." Danny and Goofy said sadly. They then put the palace onto a nearby mountain.

"Evil Sonic…I order you to stop!" Bonkers yelled angrilly to ES.

"Oh, but there's a new order now in this city…_my order!_ Finally YOU bow to ME!" ES commanded.

"We will never bow to you!" Erin, Calry, and Alyssa yelled standing tall, dispite the fact that Bonkers had already began to bow.

"Yeah! Jerk!" Amai said, as Chika and Kyoko raspberries at the Anti-Toon.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Timmy sarcatically.

"If you will not bow before a King…**THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!!" **screamed ES, Then he turned to a sad looking Goofy. "Goofy! For my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer... **IN THE WORLD**!"

"GOOFY…STOP!" cried Tails, beseeching Goofy not to give ES such dark powers. But Goofy had to. He then zapped ES with a green blast of magical energy.

ES laughed evilly as dark magic crackled all around him…he's appearance and being was changing yet again…!

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Timmy introduced, while Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bonkers looked on in horror. "A warm, Toon City welcome…for Sorcerer…**EVIL SONIC!!"**

ES then landed on the ground back. He now wore a long black cloak, black shirt with a skull brooch, white gloves with black bracelets with spikes, black jeans with rips at the bottom, and black and midnight blue shoes. He still has his sunglasses though. Evil Sonic was holding a black Cobra staff with a more vicious looking Cobra head on top that had bigger ruby red encrusted eyes.

"Now where were we?" ES sneered. "Oh yes. Abject humension!" He zapped Erin, Carly, Alyssa, and Bonkers with the staff and they were forced to bow. He hears a roar and sees Kiara charging at him and so did Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. Jack raises his Cobra staff however and laughed, "Down, Girls!" ES zaps Kiara, turning her into a cub. She fell to the ground with a meow.

He zaps Chika, Kyoko, and Amai and they were trap inside an egg-shaped cage making Chika and Kyoko scared but Amai angery.

ES smirked and looked at Erin. "Oh, Princess," said ES as he lifts her chin with his Cobra staff. "There is someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"Evil Sonic! Get you hands off her!" yelled Tails and Y.T fly toward towards ES and Erin as the villain sings his own version of 'Prince Tali's' song.

Evil Sonic: _**Prince Tali**_

_**Yes, it is he,**_

_**But not as you know him.**_

Evil Sonic zaps Tails with his Cobra staff, knocking Y.T away. He then brought Tails closer to the ground, who try to hit him but he can't. Erin then tries to punch and kick Evil Sonic, who dodged every attack and zaps her, imobilising her where she was.

_**Read my lips and come to grips**_

_**With reality**_

Evil Sonic brings Tails and Erin closer to each other.

_**Yes, meet a blast from your past**_

_**Whose lies were too good to last**_

_**Say hello to your precious Prince Tali!**_

Evil Sonic then zaps Tails, who is changed back to his real self. He still had the headband. Erin looked shocked as Timmy laughed at this.

"Or should we say, 'Miles Prower, nicknamed Tails'?" laughed Timmy sinisterly in a mocking tone.

"Prince Tali!" said Erin in shock.

"Erin," said Tails with a sad sigh as he come over to Erin. "I tried to tell you. I'm..."

But Evil Sonic interrupts Tails and pushed him down as he continues to sing.

Evil Sonic: _**So Tali turns out to be merely Tails**_

As Evil Sonic continued to sing, Timon and Pumbaa each tried a charge on him, but Evil Sonic zapped Pumbaa back into his original self, a warthog, and Timon back into a meerkat. When Simba, Yin, and Yang tried to take Jack on, he zapped them back into their original attire too and Simba without the attire. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese try to get him but he zapped them to their regular appearences.

_**Just a con, need I go on?**_

_**Take it from me**_

ES then used his powers to whip up a massive energy and it then grabbed Tails, Timon, Pumbaa, and all his friends, and held them up in the magic force. It then lowered Tails down to Evil Sonic eye-level.

_**His personality flaws**_

_**Give me adequate cause**_

Evil Sonic then gave a hard punch to Tails's face.

_**To send him packing on a one-way trip**_

With a wave of his Cobra staff, the energy took Tails, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Yin, Yang, Sonic, and Knuckles right up to an abandoned pillar, and threw them inside through the window.

_**So his prospects take a terminal dip**_

_**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**_

Quickly, Y.T with Amy, Cream, and Cheese on him flew right into the pillar as the villain continues.

_**Is the ends of the earth, WHOOPEE!!**_

Evil Sonic then pretends to be a golfer swinging like a pro with his Cobra staff. As Evil Sonic then swings wildly, the pillar Tails and his friends are in begins to launch off like a rocket. Danny, Goofy, and Blossom watches sadly as the pillar disappears from sight as Danny hugs Blossom.

_**So long,**_

"Bye! See ya!" Timmy cackled waving goodbye mockingly.

_**Ex-Prince Tali!**_

As the song ends, Evil Sonic laughs evilly like a psycho. His shadow covers Bonkers, Erin, Kiara, Carly, Alyssa, Chika hugging Kyoko, Amai, the whole Kingdome infact, who look at the villain cowardly.


	14. Chapter 13: Tails vs Evil Sonic

**Chapter 13**

**Tails vs. Evil Sonic**

_At the ends of the earth…_

The turret smashed in half, and Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Simba, Yin, and Yang found themselves on a snowy mountainside. But no sign of Timon, Pumbaa, and Cheese.

"Timon!" Tails called. "PUMBAA!?". "Cheese!" Cream called. Then he heard something, and saw a lump under the snow. He knew it was Timon, Pumbaa, and Cheese, and he began to dig him out and his friends began helping him. "Aw, guys this is all my fault!" he cried. "I should've freed The Genies when I had the chance!" Then he found his friend. "Timon! Pumbaa! Are you okay?"

"Sure, We're fine!" shivered Timon.

"Cheese, are you alright?" Cream ask covering him.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese shivered.

"I'm sorry, guys." said Danny. "I made a mess of everything…somehow. I've got to go back and…set things right!" Tails got up and marched on, only to step on the frozen Yellow Tail. "Y.T!" he gasped. Then he noticed that half of him was stuck underneath the turret.

"Fellows, I'm stuck!" Y.T. shouted. Tails then pondered but got an idea..

"I got it!" Tails shouted as he began blasting off snow over by the turret "Guys, help me out here!"

Simba then dug at the snow and Yin used her powers to left them, while the others digged. "That's it!" said Tails, encouragingly. But then the turret started to roll…Tails grabbed Timon, Pumbaa, and his friends…but was nowhere to run! But then he saw the window indent in the turret. Tails and his friends slid into the snow, and when the turret rolled over them, they were spared by the window! "Yeah! All right!" cried Tails.

"**MAN**, that was close!" Yang exclaimed in relief.

"We did it guys!" Yin shouted happily and she, Amy, and Cream gave Tails a hug.

Timon and Pumbaa then mumbled something un-understandable and then fell down in fear. Y.T. shook himself free of the ice, and Tails and the guys hopped on.

"Now, back to Toon City! Let's go!" Tails said. And with that, the group flew straight back to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toon City itself now looked like an evil citadel covered by evil red clouds. And the palace isn't a great sight as it used to either. Inside, Evil Sonic is sitting in a throne made in a image of a Cobra, watching Timmy stuffing Bonkers dressed like a puppet on strings, with a bunch of cookies. Alyssa, now wearing a black and red version of Zoey's Mew Mew outfit and Carly, who wore red sleeveless dress with a red rose in her hair were tied together next to two stand where Erin's Guardian's cage and Kiara's cage.

Erin, wearing slave clothes **(A/N) Think of it as Sailor Jupiter's only in black and red)** Evil Sonic forced her to wear, watched this in horror, She could do nothing since she was chained to the Evil Sonic's throne with mystically enhanced chains.

"Stop it!" cried Erin. "Evil Sonic, please leave him alone!"

ES smirks and gives the signal for Timmy to cease. Timmy paused then stuff another cookie down Bonkers's throat before he back off.

The evil villain laughed then looks at Erin, "You know, my dear, I pains me to see you reduced to this." Evil Sonic takes a bite out of the apple, then continues spitting out since his mouth's fill, "Someone beautiful like you should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world..." As he said this, ES made a crown appear and presents it to Erin. "What do you say baby cakes. Why, with you as my Queen?"

"Never!" yelled Erin as she grabs a cup of wine and throws the whole thing at ES's face. Angrily, the villain pushed Erin to the ground.

"I'll teach you some respect!" yelled ES as he raised his hand as if he's about to back-hand her. Erin gets ready for the impact but a thought came to Evil Sonic's head, making him smirk. He turns to Blossom, sitting nearby with Danny and Goofy, looking sadly. "Say, Blossom. I've decided on my last wish. I wish for Princess Erinbubble92 to fall madly in love with me." Erin gasped in horror.

* * *

Tails and his friends have arrived back in Toon City and make their way back to the palace on top of the mountain.

* * *

Back in the Palace, Blossom describes a problem to Evil Sonic.

"Ah, Master…there are a few provisos," Blossom began. "A couple of quid-pro-"

"Don't talk back to me, you big, stupid brat! You will do what I order you to do!" Evil Sonic snapped. Just then, Erin noticed Tails, his friends and Y.T. creep in through the window.

"…Slaves!"

"Oh, Evil Sonic…" said Erin, seductively. Evil Sonic and The Genies stop arguing as they looked at her. Erin gave Evil Sonic a pretend flirting smile as she puts the crown on her head. "I've never realized how... handsome you are..."

The Genies's jaws dropped to the ground in surprise.

"Hmm. That's more like it," said Evil Sonic, as he pulled The Genies' jaws and they closed like window shades. Tails slid silently down a huge curtain. "Now… Puppy baby. Tell me more about…myself…"

Although disgusted, Erin hide it as she walks over saying, "You're tall, well-dressed..."

"Blossom!" Danny scolded Blossom.

"Hey! I didn't do that!" Blossom snapped back.

"Well, then what is going on?" asked Goofy confused. Blossom didn't grant the wish for Erin to fall in love and none of them weren't allowed to anyway.

They looked around and see Tails and his friends jumping to the floor. They grabbed Bonkers, and they singnaled The Genies that they had arrived.

"Tails! Buddy!" The three Genies said a bit too loud.

"SHH!" hissed Tails. The Genies zipped their mouths shut. He went over to them and Goofy whispered, "Tails, We can't help you. We work for Senior Psychopath now.". He changed his head into Evil Sonic's to prove his point then back.

"Yeah, what're you going to do?" Danny asked Tails and his friends.

"Hey, me and my friends are Street rats, remember?" said Tails. "We'll improvise!"

"Well, that doesn't fill me with much optimism." Simba sighed, placing his paw over his eyes.

"But how are we going to stop Timmy from seeing us?" Bonkers queried.

"Leave that to me." Blossom smiled. She then straightened her hair and bow, smoothed out her hips, and walked seductively over toward the small throne Timmy was on.

Tails, and his friends then begin to sneak around and hide behind Evil Sonic and Erin, the villain's back to them. Tails looked and sees that Evil Sonic has left the Chaos Emerald on his throne.

Evil Sonic didn't notice as he anxiously asked Erin, "Go on."

"Your spikes is so...twisted." said Erin as she puts her arms around Evil Sonic and twists his spikes. Unknown to the villain, Erin is actually signaling Tails to move. Tails smirks as he begins to make a move. "And you stolen my heart and not a loser..."

Back with Blossom and Timmy, Timmy almost spotted Tails when Blossom came up in front of him, blocking his view. "Hi, Timothy" she said slowly, and seductively.

"What do you want, slave?" Timmy hissed.

"Aww, you know, you don't have to be that way" Blossom said quietly, while giving Timmy big goo-goo eyes. This made Timmy gulp nervously, "You don't have to obey that over-dressed, pompus, weasel". she leaned into his chest, and began prying her fingers through his chest, "You could make a great hero to Toon City".

Timmy sighed and shrugged, "Actually, I have to listen to him. Ya see, Evil Sonic is responsible for me because I didn't had alot of friends. He is stronger then me." He explained, recieving much of Blossom's pitty, "(Sighs) That's why I don't just strike back against Evil Sonic when the latter starts barking orders".

"That must be awful." Blossom said with pity, as she put her hand behind Timmy's head and began scratch him behind his neck.

Timmy liked how gently she scratched behind his neck, and began to feel relax. He then leaned in towards Blossom, and said slowly and in ecstacy, "Well, He doesn't usually abuse me much. Only when he's ticked off," He then leaned in closer, "But _you_...you are the most kind, beautiful...and...delicious female I've ever met" Blossom almost vommited at this.

"Uh-huh," Blossom nodded, trying not to be sick at Timmy's words, "So, what do ya say? You gonna help us?"

"Allow me to reiterate; He is Stronger then Me!" Timmy reminded her, he then leaned in again, "But we can still be friends. _close _friends..."

Now Blossom was really about to be sick, until Timmy heard footsteps. His head came up and saw Tails going for the Chaos Emerald.

He gasped, and screeched, "Hey, Evil Son..!" But Timmy was interrupted when Timon and Pumbaa jumped him just in time.

Unaware of what's happening, Evil Sonic asked Erin, "And the Street Rat?"

"What Street Rat?" asked Erin, pretending not to know Tails.

Tals was just about to reach the Emerald, when Timmy, Timon, and Pumbaa's fighting and wrestling knocked over a bowl of fruit.

Evil Sonic turns to look, but Erin turns his head back and did something she regret doing to him: kissing him full on the lips. **(A/N) I think I'm going to be sick for kissing this guy)**

Tails was almost onto the emerlad when he sees Erin kissing Evil Sonic. He looks shocked and a bit disgusted. Even the others found this disgusting.

"Yuck!" said Yin, Amy, Cream, and Bonkers in disgust.

"Chao!" said Cheese, covering his eyes.

"Nasty!" Sonic said, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Oh, my...Goodness..." Simba retched.

Knuckles and Yang faces turn green and were about to throw up.

Timon and Pumbaa still holding Timmy stick their tongues out in disgust while Timmy looks disgust.

Evil Sonic's lips departed Erin's, the latter secretly disgusted. The villain smirks as he said, "That was..."

Suddenly Evil Sonic sees someone's reflection in Erin's crown. He is shocked to see it is of Tails. He turned around just in time to see Tails making his move for the lamp. He yelled out,** "YOU!"**

Evil Sonic zaps Tails away with a bolt from his scepter before he could get to the Chaos Emerald.

"How many times do I have to kill you, fox boy?!" screamed Evil Sonic angrily. Erin quickly got Alyssa and Carly out and jumped Evil Sonic, but ES managed to knock the girls down. Tails then grabbed Evil Sonic, holding him.

"Get the Chaos Emerald!" Tails yelled. Erin then made a run for the emerald. But Evil Sonic has escaped from the Tails's hold and zaps Erin with his Cobra staff which she screams, putting her in a giant hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Princess! Your time is up!" mocked Evil Sonic evilly.

"Erin!" gasped Tails.

"Erin-san/chan!" Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai, from their cages, gasped.

Sand started trickling down onto Erin's head. Evil Sonic was going to drown her in sand!

"Ha! Nice shot, Evi--" **BANG!** Bonkers, Yang, Timon and Pumbaa hit Timmy on the head with fruit bowls.

**"AH, SHUT UP!!" **They and all of Tails's friends snapped.

"Don't toy with me!" yelled Evil Sonic, turning Timon and Pumbaa into wind-up toys. "Things are getting out of order, aren't they, Prower?" he joked again, turning Timon and Pumbaa turned into wind-up toys, Y.T. into a skateboard, Yin and Yang into stuff bunnies, Bonkers was in a lamination glass, Carly and Alyssa are turned into stone, Sonic and Knuckles are turned into puppets, Amy, Cream, and Cheese are trap in a quilt sheet, and Simba into a lion cub.

He laughs as Tails making a charge for the Emerald. "Get the point?" suddenly, he was fenced in by a bunch of swords, blocking the emerald. Evil Sonic grabs the Chaos Emerald and laughs. Tails grabs a sword and charges at Evil Sonic. "Things are heating up!" boomed Evil Sonic as he spits out blue fire, surrounding Tails within it.

"Are you afriad to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" demanded Tails, holding his sword up.

"A snake am I?" laughed Evil Sonoc as he began to transform. "Perhaps you'd like to see how…**SSSSSSNNNNAKE-LIKE I CAN BE!" **The fire disappeared as Evil Sonic turns into a giant vicious Cobra, with flaming spikes. He let out a fast lunge at Tails, until Tails managed to slash his across his face with the sword. **"AAAAAAGHH!" **he screamed.

The Genie cheerleaders cheered nearby waving 'T' sweaters shouting, **"RICKEM! ROCKEM! RACKEM! RACK! STICK-THAT-SWORD-INTO-THAT-SNAKE!"** cheered the Genies.

"**YOU SSSSTAY OUT OF THISSSS!" **hissed Evil Sonic at the Genies.

Goofy now held up a small pennant with a 'ES' on it saying bored, "Evil Sonic, Evil Sonic, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!" Goofy yelled at the end.

"Tails!" cried Erin. She was sinking into the sand fast!

Quickly, Tails jumped on some gems and slid across the floor. Tails then turned a corner by jumping off the gem. The giant Cobra slips and crashed through a wall, the front half hanging from outside. Tails charges and stabs Jack in the back with his sword, making him scream. **"AAAAAAGHHH!"**

Tails runs back to the hourglass.

"Erin, Hang on!" yelled Tails getting ready to strike with the sword.

Suddenly, Jack came from out of nowhere and grabbed Tails in his coils. Erin and the Genies watched in horror as Evil Sonic begins to squeeze the life out of Tails.

"You pathetic little fool! You thought you could defeat me, the most powerful being on Earth!" boomed ES as he continues to squeeze.

"Squeeze him, ES." laughed Timmy, who was loving this. "Squeeze them like a..." Danny was nearby and elbows the ten-year-old out of the way, knocking out of all of his bling-bling.

"Without those Genies, pip-squeak…you're nothing!" boomed ES some more.

"The Genies? The Genies!" said Tails with a smirk. Then he thought for a second. He then yelled out at ES, "Those Genies have more power than you will _ever _have!"

**"WHAT?!" **demands ES angrily.

"They're the ones who gave you your power! They could take it all away!" Tails screamed at him.

"Tails," asked Blossom nervously. "What are you doing? Why are you bringing us into this?"

"Face it, Ecil Sonic," smirked Tails to Evil Sonic. "You're still just…second best!"

Evil Sonic came to a realization. He realized that Tails was right. If the Genies could give him his powers, someone could always have them removed. "…You're right: their powers do exceed my own…" He then smirks as he eyed Blossom, "but not for long…!"

The Genies looks nervous as Evil Sonic advances on them. Danny Phantom quickly said, "He's crazy, He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the snake." Danny Phantom has his hand turned into a snake's head and hits his own head with it.

Ignoring Danny Phantom, Evil Sonic yelled out to Blossom, "Blossom! I make my final wish! I wish to be… **AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!!**

Soon, Erin's hand is the only thing seen as the sand is about to cover all of her.

Blossom sighs sadly as he said, "Oh, all right. Your wish is my command." Then she said to Tails sarcastically, "Way to go, Tails."

Blossom zaps Evil Sonic with a blast of magical energy and her hand over her eyes. The villain recoils and soon transforms from his Cobra form into a huge black and blue demon Genie with giant yellow ferral eyes. He laughs madly as he said, "Yes...The power!"

Evil Sonic releases Tails. He got back up and ran over to the hourglass. He smashed it, freeing the sand and Erin.

"The absolute...POWER!" exclaimed Evil Sonic as he crashed through the roof. Chaos begins to spread as the Tails and Erin lay down to avoid being blown away.

"What have you done?!" asked Erin in shock.

"Trust me..." said Tails with a smirk.

As everything happened, unknown to Evil Sonic, a black Chaos Emerlad with red chain appeared on the ground. But the villain is too busy conjuring chaos to see this.

**"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND…TO CONTROL!"** laughed Evil Sonic like a lunatic.

"Hey Evil Sonic, aren't you forgeting something?" Tails called up to him.

Evil Sonic looked down and to his surprise, he sees a magical Chaos Emerald being picked up by Tails. The Fox boy smirked as he said, "You wanted to be an all-powerful Genie? You got it!"

"What?!" yelled Evil Sonic in horror as mystical chains appeared around his body.

"And everything that goes with it!" shouted Tails with a smirk.

"No...No, No, No, No...No!" yelled Evil Sonic as he begins to get suck right into the magical Chaos Emerald, fighting a useless battle.

Sensing trouble, Timmy begins to make a run for it yelling, "I getting outta here!" he screamed, announcing his escape. But Evil Sonic grabs him and begins to pull him in with him. "I'm getting outta here!** I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"**

"Phenomenal cosmic powers..." Tails said. Soon the villains are sucked right into the Black Chaos Emerald. Tails smirked as he finished, "...Itty bitty living space."

"Tails! You genius!" laughed Danny, Goofy, and Blossom as they slap their friend on the shoulder.

Then Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Yin, Yang and Y.T. turned back to normal, and Sonic, Carly, Alyssa, (Who were also turned back to normal), and Erin were zapped into their old clothes, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were free from the egg-shaped cage, and Kiara grew back to her adult self. And the Palace appeared where it used to be.


	15. Chapter 14: A Whole New Life

**Chapter 14**

**A Whole New Life**

As Tails held Evil Sonic's Black Chaos Emerald, the voices of its newest residents; Evil Sonic and Timmy, can be heard arguing from inside it.

"Get your blasted buck tooth out of my face!" snapped Evil Sonic from inside the emerald.

"OH, SHUT UP YA MORON!" yelled Timmy.

"Don't tell me to shut up, ya little twerp…!"

"Allow me," said Goofy with a smirk as he takes the black emerald. Goofy then puts a baseball cap on and begins to wind up like a pitcher. "Ah-hulk, 10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out…" And with that, he finally let go and throws the emerald out into the desert, making the sound of fireworks as it landed.

Tails smirked at this. Then he looked sadly as he sees Erin with her guardians looking at him. He walked over and held her hands.

"Erin…" said Tails sadly. "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Prince."

"I know why you did," sighed Erin, nodding in understanding.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Tails sighed. With Tails's secret out, he knew that he couldn't stay in the palace anymore, especially with the girl he loved. The Genies look on in sympathy.

"Ooh! That stupid law!" groaned Erin, turning her back for a sec. "This isn't fair!" She turned back sadly. "I love you."

"Um, Tails. You know, you still have your last wish from Blossom." Goofy reminded Tails.

"Yeah, so say the magic word and you'll be a Prince again." said Blossom, handing the Genies' chaos emerald over to Tails. Danny crossed his arms, and nodded in agreement while smiling.

"But Guys, what about your freedom?" asked Tails.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude… but man this is love!" Danny insisted, pushing Tails and Erin together. He then smiled a sad smile, "Tails, you're not going to find another girl like her in a thousand years. Believe me, we know, we've looked!"

"It's true, we have." Goofy and Blossom agreed, crossing their arms and nodding.

"Now don't you start that again!" Danny snapped in annoyance.

Tails came to a realization…and decision. He turned to Erin sadly, "Erin, I do love you…but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"…I understand," said Erin sadly, while nodding.

Tails and Erin looked at each other as if for the last time. Tails turned back to Blossom, Danny, and Goofy saying, "Blossom, for your wish, I wish for you, Danny, and Goofy's freedom."

"One prince wish coming up, and..." Blossom stopped as she realized what Tails really said.

"What?" The Genies asked in unison.

Tails smiled as he took the Chaos Emerald and held it in the air. "Guys…you're free!"

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerlad lifted up to The three Genies by magic. The magical chains that bounded the three to lamp appeared, and then instantly broke apart into a million pieces. Then, the Chaos Emerald fell to the ground uselessly. Danny looked stunned as he picked his, Goofy, and Blossom's prison up with his white gloved hand.

"We're free?" asked Danny in disbelief.

Blossom then smiles as she said, "We're free!"

Excited, Goofy hands the Chaos Emerald back to Tails saying, "Quick! Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Wish for the Pride Rock! Try that. Say 'I wish for the Pride Rock.".

"Uh, I wish for the Pride Rock." asked Tails dumbstruck.

"No way!" laughed the Genies insanely. They jump around all over the palace shouting, "Oh, does that feel good! **OH WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE AT LAST!" **

"Wow! They sure look happy!" Cream said amazed.

"After being trapped in that lamp for so long, I don't blame them" agreed Knuckles as he watched.

The Genies then began to pack things into a suitcase. Danny said, for the first time informally, "Now we're hitting the road. we're off to see the world!"

"Alright, hear's how it goes" Goofy explained to Blossom and Danny, "I'll go to Florida at _Disney Land_,"

"I'll go to Townsville," Blossom smiled.

"And I'll go to Amntipark." Danny nodded.

"Then after a few months, we meet back up in Hawaii to Vegas to England to Africa to any where" Goofy finished.

"Right!" The Genies chimmed, high-fiving each other. They then stop packing as they see Tails looking very sad. The Genies, knowing what he was thinking, went over to him.

"Guys, I'm going...I'm going to missed you." Tails smiled sady with a sigh.

"We're gonna miss you too, Tails," Goofy smiled, whiping a tear away from his eye.

Danny smiles and hugged his former master "And no matter what anyone says…"

"You'll always be a Prince to us." Blossom finished, smiling as she, Danny, and Goofy hugged Tails as well.

Bonkers paused to think about this, then stepped forward saying, "That's right. You have definitely proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. There's that law that's the problem!"

"Daddy?" asked Erin.

Bonkers laughed a bit as he said, "Well, am I king or am I king? Time for a new law. From this day forth, the Princess shall marry anyone whom she deemed worthy."

With a big grin, Erin ran up to Tails and he twirled her above the floor. "Him! I choose…I chose you, Miles Prower."

"Heh, call me Tails," smiled Tails.

Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Carly, Alyssa, and Kiara hugged, petted, and cheered for Erin know marring the boy she loves.

"And you know, you guys are allowed in to stay here as well." Bonkers smiled to Timon, Pumbaa, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Yin, Yang, and Simba, who high-fived each other, smiling, hugging, and cheering.

"Well guys, we're part of a family again." Tails said to his friends.

"I always hoped it would end up like this for us." Yin said, "No, really, I pictured it EXACTLY like this. Weird, huh?"

"Sure, is" Yang nodded. He then mumbled, so no one could here, _"geek" _Yin heard this, and jumped Yang. The two began to wrestle.

"Awesome! we're part of our Hakuna Matata. Finally!" Timon cheered, shooting his fists up into the air and hugging Pumbaa and Simba.

Tails and Erin were about to kiss when The Genies; Goofy wearing a Hawaiian shirt over his armor, Danny with golf clubs and a Goofy hat, and Blossom wearing a safari and hula skirt over her PowerPuff outfit gathered them all up, and began to hugged them tightly.

"Oh, isn't that just…? Come here, all of you!" Danny laughed.

"Yeah, come on. Big group hug, group hug," said Blossom, hugging Yin and Yang extra tightly.

"Mind if I kiss the meerkat and warthog?" Goofy asked, kissing Timon and Pumbaa, but got fur all over his tongue, "Yuck! Hairball!"

With laughs, The Genies let everyone go and they flew up into the air. "Well, We can't do much more damage around this Popsicle stand…WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" Danny exclaimed, happily.

"Bye-Bye ya crazy lovebirds!" Blossom called down to Tails and Erin.

"Yo, Y.T, ciao!" Goofy waved goodbye to Y.T.

"We're history!" Blossom exclaimed happily.

"No, we're mythology!" Danny exclaimed happily

Danny put his arms around Goofy and Blossom, "Ah, Guys, it doesn't matter we are, becuase..."

"We're FREE-HEE!" cheered the Genies in unison, as they made their leave.

Everyone watched as The Genies fly up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Later that night, as fireworks exploded over a nightscape, Tails, wearing his prince form only it's gold and was his headband and Erin, wearing a golden puffy dress over a long sleeve garnets dress, golden tiara, glasses, and dress shoes, together at last, are flying one Y.T. once more, singing the last song.

Tails: _**A whole new world**_

Erin: _**A whole new life**_

Tails & Erin (with offscreen chorus): _**For you and me!**_

Chorus: _**A whole new world!**_

The couple kissed once more as Y.T. flew them off into the moonlight. Suddenly the moon, a constellation, and a cloud turned and laughed madly. Just then, the film is 'grabbed off the projector' and Danny, Goofy, and Blossom appear, as if looking at the audience/readers, with big grins.

"Made ya look." They joked.

The three Genies drop the film back to normal with the normal moon. Weirdness out of the way, the story ends.

**The End!**


End file.
